The Second Lifestream Warrior
by XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwindX
Summary: 6 years after the Kyuubi attack, an incident happens. AVALANCHE shall return. In a blonde kid? And what the hell is Sephiroth doing? Why is Jenova all for it? What does Yuffie have to do with this? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Recently I've been having a lot of thoughts regarding an FF7/Naruto Crossover.

Really, I've been reading too much in that category. There are several things that came to mind, but one of them is something I have yet to see. As to what I have seen:

AVALANCHE trains him in Gaia.

Sephiroth trains him through his mind.

Sephiroth is reincarnated as him.

People from AVALANCHE takes him in and trains him, sometimes adopts him. Also includes Gaia.

There was only one exception out of all of them, and I can't place a name, but it was a Multi-Crossover, not just a Naruto/FF7 crossover. I mean, there was Raven from Teen Titans, Ed from FMA, and a few others, all of which split from the Kyuubi. That's the only one that didn't fall under any of them.

Well, there's a large variety of ways mine can start out, but I finally decided on one of them, which is something I would love to keep secret for the time being. Of course, it's going to start this chapter, anyway.

Without further Ado Let the story COMMENCE!

Right after a word from our sponsors. (Cue Multiple Facefaults)

-Commercial 1-

Bovine Corporation.

When you got something supernatural going on, from ghosts to Aliens, to unnaturally strong family, let us know. We'll take care of it.

-Commercial 2-

Airgod and myself do not own anything, not even the idea for this, to be honest. The idea came from his brother, and our minds kept going and going, until I couldn't take it anymore and started typing.

-XxXInsanityXAirgodXxX

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was running away from Villagers as usual. He was only 6, and had just tried to convince the Hokage to allow him to go to the academy. Why was he running then?

They were trying to kill him, of course. He managed to get himself cornered beneath the Shodaime's face on the Hokage Monument. _'Why me?'_

"**_It doesn't have to be you."_** Naruto heard in his head.

_'Great. Now I'm hearing things... Again. Why can't my life be normal?'_

"_**If I said fate, you wouldn't believe me."**_ Naruto then found himself in front of a giant fox, in a white area.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"**That's what I was wondering, myself."** the fox stated. **"One minute I'm in a cage, the next, I'm right here."** They both looked around. **"Something's wrong."**

"You feel it too?" Naruto asked.

"**You know what's off?"** He shook his head. **"This is gonna be extremely troublesome."** He looked at Naruto. **"Until I say otherwise, you and I are sticking together. I'm not aware of what happened to the seal, but whatever it was, it brought me out of it. Whether I'm still bound to you or not remains to be seen."** The fox stated.

"What seal? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned.

"_I was wondering when you'd show."_ A female voice stated, causing them to look at her. _"I am Aerith Gainsborough. The last of the Cetra."_

"**Did you just say the Cetra?!"**

"Is that some kind of Clan?"

"**No, that's an entire race. But if you're a Cetra... Oh shit."**

"What?"

"**Kit, we're dead."**

"_No, you're not."_ Aerith stated. _"I simply brought you here, to bring you some help."_

"**I hate to break it you, but being in the Lifestream would kill any mortal. There are no exceptions."**

"_There were 2 that I know of that were alive. Friends of mine. One went there in his own sorrow, so he was dead in theory, but his heart was still beating. The other one was someone that cared for him, and went in after him, just to help him, and bring him out. It's been done before, but never like this."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Kyuubi, he was not aware of your presence was he?"_

"**Heh, everyone thinks I died, or was reborn as him."**

"_It doesn't happen that fast. And by the way, he's got his own body now, as do you."_

"**You mean I'm free?"**

"_Not that simple."_

"Wait a minute!" Naruto shouted. "You're the Kyuubi?"

"**Who else has 9 tails and looks like a fox?"**

Naruto sweatdropped. "Defensive much?"

"_It's a habit he picked up. You're going to live without being a Jinchuuriki, but only because you're here right now, as he was already released."_

"**What now?"**

"_Well, bringing him here gave him a Bloodline. You see, one of my friends that came here was something known as a SOLDIER. He claimed to be first Class, but that was only in his head. He had been tainted by Mako, and in essence, he was able to control the Lifestream to a point. Being here gave Naruto that ability."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, since he's here, why not ask him yourself?"_ Aerith asked, pointing towards a Blonde Hair, Blue eyed male with a giant sword on his back.

"This is him? Kind of young, don't you think?" He asked.

"_I know, Cloud. But he's been on the Keen edge of a Blade all his life so far. We need someone to help him out. I can't think of anyone better than you. He's lonely, just like you were."_

"Is that all?" Cloud asked. Naruto looked down. "Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Naruto turned his head so fast, Kyuubi had one thought. _**'Whiplash.'**_

"_It's because this is the first time you'd actually be able to meet. Fate does not hold this boy. Contrary to some beliefs, the Lifestream doesn't govern all. People like him are always an unknown. And we're going to help him out."_ Aerith explained. _"The seal will be gone, the fox here will return as a Summon Materia, and you'll be in his mind instead."_

"**What about you?"** Kyuubi asked. **"What are you going to do?"**

"_Give him a little something. You'll have to stay with him for a while to combat the negative effects, but once they're gone and he finishes it all, he'll be fine, and you'll be free to roam the Lifestream. He will also be able to come here anytime he needs to. He'll be like Cloud, in a sense."_

"He's not the only one that's going to help." Another male said, causing everyone to look at him. It was Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth." Cloud said with distaste.

"I have no quarrel with you, Cloud." He stated. "In fact, my problem is with that fox."

"**You have no..."**

"Why did you let him control you?" He cut off the fox, surprising everyone else. "You shouldn't have fallen for it in the first place. Quite frankly, I'm disappointed in you, Kurama."

The Fox tensed at this. **"Fine. I was still disoriented from the unsealing. He caught my eye as the first thing I saw. I barely had time to register what the fuck the bastard was doing, much less take steps to counter it! What else can I do when the first thing I see is a Red eye, and then it all goes blank?"**

"Oh? That's not what I heard from Kushina. She's the only reason I am already in the know about that."

"**Damn red head. At least she was fun."**

"You really want to talk about _that_ in front of her _son?_ If so, you're more screwed up in the head than I thought." Sephiroth stated, contempt in his voice.

"Wait, my mom?" Naruto asked.

"The reason I'm even here right now is at her request. Otherwise, I wouldn't want anything to do with Tall, blonde and spiky over there."

"Even when I took you down 3 times?"

"There were only 2 times, and you know it!" Sephiroth shouted.

"Really? I seem to recall knocking you into the Lifestream from the Nibelhiem Mako Reactor, defeating you at the Northern Crater, and then after Kadaaj transformed into you, thus ending the Geostigma Virus." Cloud accused, making Sephiroth flinch. "Thought so. You didn't think I'd forget did you?"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Because I'm the only one to take you down on multiple occasions?"

"_Play nice you two. Sephiroth, why did she ask you to help out?"_

"Kenjutsu, which is the art of the Sword, Cloud. Aside from that, how to use the power I'd give him, namely Materia. The 3 Master Materia, in particular."

"_Then Cloud will help keep his sanity intact. I'd much rather he use First Tsurugi than Masamune, to be honest."_

"If Sephiroth is going to work with him on this, then why not train him to use both?" Cloud suggested.

"And what good will that do?" Sephiroth questioned.

"**Well, for one, I'll be healing his muscles as they tear themselves apart. I'll stick to healing his body when needed. He won't be drawing on my power on his own, though. That's no longer an option. I'll teach him how to use Chakra, Cloud teach him how to use the Larger swords, Sephiroth, the smaller swords. The two of you will have to work together regarding Kenjutsu. Since I'm a lot more familiar with the way Shinobi Work, I'll be handling the rest of it. There is one thing you should know, before any of this begins, kit."**

"You guys are discussing my training?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Kyuubi. "What do I need to know?"

"**Simple. Play the fool. None of this gets out. One, you're being trained by me. Two, you've got 2 dead guys training you. Three, you know who your mother is, which is Ironic, considering the fact I was sealed in her as well. None of those facts are to get out. Meaning, no showing off the skills you learn from us. As far as anyone knows, you are unaware of my presence, have no idea who your parents are, though it would be obvious, if you ask me, and you have no knowledge of whatever it is you're doing. We'll be training you here, instead of up there. Also, since you're here, I'll be able to convert my Youki into your Chakra. Add Mako to that, and you've got a shitload of energy to use."**

"What if I use without realizing it?" Naruto asked.

"Act like you're confused. Almost as if you had no idea what was going on." Cloud stated. "Should be easy."

"**Life is never easy."**

"Well, if we stand here all day, we'll never get anywhere." Sephiroth stated.

Aerith shook her head. _"He must rest first. He can rest up here. If we keep him here for a while, and since time flows differently here than back on Gaia, or in the Elemental Nations, he could be here for 24 days, and only a day would pass in the Elemental Nations. The timeframe from here to Gaia is more like 1 hour there is about 38 hours here. He could stay for a while. Heal up, train him, and get him ready for the world out there. Once you are both done training him to the guidelines set by Jenova, Myself, Shinigami, as they call her in the Elemental nations, you two will be reborn to help him out in person."_

"Wait, what?" Cloud asked, surprised. "If I'm getting revived, what about Tifa?"

"_What's wrong, Cloud? You don't want to leave her? Even if it meant you would live?"_

Kyuubi coughed for a bit. **"Is this Tifa any good at fighting Hand to hand?"**

"The best of her time." Cloud stated.

"**Have her train him in that regard. Someone will also need to teach him how to use Shuriken, Kunai, and other standard weaponry for Shinobi."**"

Cloud blinked. "Why not just bring the entire AVALANCHE, then? Maybe we'll be able to do better like that than this?"

Aerith sighed. _"I'll set up an area that will allow them to gather. They'll all train him here, but not on Gaia. Every night, he should come here, instead of wherever he's staying. It will help him in the long run."_

"**In training and rest."**

"Thanks, Aerith. You know, you're really nice." Naruto stated.

"Sometimes, a little too nice." Cloud admitted. "It's a good thing to be nice, but too much could kill you, in a way."

"_It's not like you to say that, Cloud."_ Aerith said, concerned.

"You sacrificed yourself because you were nice. You didn't want to hurt us, but by doing so, you were were hurting us. You know the emotional state I was in after your death. I was hit the hardest, and when I was hit, Tifa was hit because she was worried about me. Cause and effect, Aerith. If anything happens, something else will because of it. One death causes several to become depressed, and those several spread to several others. The cycle goes on and on. Death, no matter whose it is, will cause pain and suffering." Cloud explained, his voice stern, but not cold.

"_Well, the area is already set up. Let's go."_ Aerith stated, as she walked away. Everyone followed her.

They found themselves in an Arena. _"Jenova handled this one for me. Said it should help out."_

"What about beds?" Cloud asked. "He'll need one."

"**I'll handle that."** Kyuubi stated. **"I kind of owe his mother, so I might as well."**

"Which one?" A female voice Kyuubi recognized all too well.

"**Training him is the first... 7. Remember, I didn't really train you like I was planning to."**

They all turned to the Red Head female behind them, with a Blonde male that looked like Naruto when he was older. "Really, Kyuu? Then why didn't you?"

"**There wasn't enough time. As much as I would like to say otherwise, I wanted to help you out more than I did. The moment you got pregnant put a pause on any plans I had."** Kyuubi told her. **"If I could have without endangering your unborn child, then I would have. There was nothing I could do. For that, I'm sorry."**

"If that's all, then the rest of them would be to protect him, even after the training is done. Make sure he achieves his dream, whatever it may be." The Red head stated. "He dies of Old Age, and after that Tobi guy is dead. Anything else, means you failed me."

"**If that's all..."** He turned to Naruto. **"We should let him rest first. Training will begin when he wakes up. Teach him your Original Jutsu. Make it so only he can use them. When we leave here, I'd much rather be a familiar than a summon, to be honest."**

Kyuubi then shrunk and cuddled around Naruto. **"If you want to join, I have no complaints. This is for you, as much as it is for him. Kushina. Minato."**

The two adults blinked, shrugged, and then went to sleep next to Naruto. "Thanks Kurama."

"**I don't like owing a debt. You know that."**

"Maybe so, but this is more of a good thing for the family. You at least partially get along with the Uzumaki Clan."

"**Too stubborn to care. Kind of like me, ne?"**

"True." Kushina's breath evened out and she was asleep. Naruto was already asleep, and Minato finally got some sleep. Cloud, Sephiroth, and Aerith looked at them in a bit of shock.

"_That was probably the weirdest thing I've ever seen here."_

"I think the weirdest thing I've ever seen period is Cloud agreeing with me." Sephiroth stated. "You had taken the words out of my mouth when you said it wasn't like him to say that one could be too kind."

"I know I wouldn't usually say that." Cloud admitted. "I was making a point. I'm at fault for doing so myself, you know?"

"_That's why I was confused."_

"By the way, when will the others get here."

"_Before they wake up, I hope. I don't have to sleep here, but you guys do. You always have. Sephiroth, you're not a True Cetra, and Cloud, you're not even a fake Cetra. It's not just in the blood, but in the soul. Sephiroth doesn't have the soul, and Cloud doesn't have the blood. It's that simple."_

"Things are never simple with you, are they?" A female asked. They all turned to see the rest of AVALANCHE.

"Tifa..." Cloud whispered.

"Cloud." The female in black replied. "Why are you both standing side by side, without fighting?"

Everyone looked at Cloud and Sephiroth, and was wondering the same thing. "We had to come to an agreement for the Blonde kid over there. Sephiroth because his mother damn near ordered him to..."

"Which I'm not happy about. I just have too many _Gift Cards_ that I can't get out of it. No matter how much I want to."

"So, what's the deal, Spiky? What's so important about the brat?" A black, buff man with a metallic arm asked.

"Aerith and Jenova have both taken an interest in him. If I'm correct, the two of you get along about as much as Sephiroth and Myself when we were alive?" Aerith nodded. "Meaning, if that happens, you know something big is going to happen to him. We'll be keeping him here for how long?"

"_3 days in his world. That means 72 days here. It's a time shift thing. I couldn't really explain it if I tried."_

"So," Vincent Valentine started. "We are to train him in our specialties?"

"_That was the idea."_

"What's he planning on doing?" A hyperactive girl asked. "I mean, come on! What could he need all of our skills for?"

"He'll be needing your skills the most, Yuffie." Cloud stated. "Namely, Stealth and secrecy from you."

"Wait..." The girl, Yuffie, said. "You mean that he's going to become a Shinobi?"

Cloud and Sephiroth nodded. "Oh, this is gonna be good. Am I to assume that he's got to keep his true abilities hidden?" Aerith nodded. "I want details of his life, mainly his family, anything he's supposed to know, and things he isn't but he does anyway. Along with the environment, and people in the area."

"_I'll explain it, since I have the most information on him."_ And so Aerith did.

"Hmm..." Yuffie took a thoughtful pose, that usually sacred everyone around her that knew her. "I got it. I'll talk it over with him. Although, if I'm correct, Tifa and I will have to teach him our sets before anyone else teaches him theirs." This surprised most of them.

"You're not fucking teaching him to be fucking obnoxious." A man with a spear on his back stated.

"It's part of the cover, but he'll be able to do that on his own. Unfortunately, or fortunately in your case, what he needs to learn first is Taijutsu. That's Tifa's department. The other is how to act the fool and make it convincing enough to fool even the most observant. That's my department, crazy as it sounds."

Cloud then blinked. "At one point you could be so crazy, I wouldn't blame Sephiroth for his insanity if he spent 3 hours locked in the same room as you. Within Seconds, you can be so serious everyone here would shit themselves. No one knows the real you, now that I think about it."

Everyone else blinked. Sephiroth then whistled. "If acting isn't her specialty, I don't know what is."

"My point exactly." Yuffie stated. "After Tifa is done with her part, Sephiroth, you're up with Light Blades. Vincent, you and I will be teaching him Ranged Weaponry at that point. Once Sephiroth is satisfied with his Kenjutsu, Cloud will work with the Heavier blades. We all know that's the area that Cloud is best in physically. They are his signature weapon." they all nodded at that.

"Cid... You've got improvising."

"Why the fuck do I have something like that?"

Yuffie turned to him. "How many people have you met, besides yourself, that could take a bunch of random junk parts, some of which didn't work when you got them, and turn them into the fastest flier of its time?"

"Dammit. You got a point there."

"I'm afraid I'm lost." A red dog-like being stated.

"Nanaki, the reason I said Cid has Improvising, is because of that one fact. Improv is nothing more than taking something completely or at least partially irrelevant to a situation, and turning it into something extremely valuable. It's like taking a bunch of Materia of different types, and combining them into a Master Materia that works. The Shera? That's all it is. A bunch of random parts that was turned into the fastest ship of its time. Only Cid could do that. Only Cid could teach him Improv here. Hmm..."

Barret looked annoyed. "Where am I?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure if you'll be any good here, to be honest. I mean, aside from Mining, and fighting with that Gimmick Arm, you've got nothing to note, aside from weightlifting so... Wait. That's it." Yuffie then stared at his Gimmick Arm. "You can work on his agility with your guns, and his stamina, by conditioning his body. Make sure he isn't too buff, because he still needs the stealth. Nanaki..."

"I've got a bit of Research on his homeland. The Land of Fire in the Elemental Nations. I've got the entire History of the Elemental Nations from the end of the Demon Wars, as they're called. He's good on history. Cloud will have to teach him battle strategy."

"No." Cloud stated. "After his Kenjutsu is complete, Sephiroth and I will be working on his spells. His parents, the Taller blonde and Red head over there, will be working with the Jutsu. We will also be training him to access the Mako Energy he will have access to."

"_I'll be teaching him about the Lifestream."_

"When it comes to Battle Strategy, I think it would work best if he works it out while using his cover." Yuffie stated, earning surprise from everyone. "Part of the cover would have him cause pranks. You want to know how hard it is to cause a Prank in a village filled with people more observant than Sephiroth is dangerous? The moment he can do so without anyone being the wiser, he'll have Battle Strategy somewhat complete. All he needs is to use that kind of thinking in the battle, and he'll do just fine."

That got their heads going. Cid huffed. "You may be annoying as hell, but you're one hell of an analyst."

"That's my job." Yuffie stated with pride. "Anyway, we'll need to work everything out. I don't see the need for spears in his arsenal. I doubt guns would do any good without ammunition, but that would be a simple fix with Cid's training."

"I'll be helping out there." Barret stated. "I'm not just a Miner you know? I could easily teach him how to make the Ammunition he needs."

"We've got a lot to do. Rest up for now. This is for the next Lifestream Warrior." Yuffie stated, earning a few raised eyebrows. "Don't question it, unless you've got a better nickname for him." they all nodded at that.

-Konohagakure, 3 days after the attack-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was getting worried. There was no trace of Naruto's body, and none of the ones that were there actually made sense to Ibiki. _'Naruto... Where are you? I can feel it in my bones. You're alive somewhere. Just... Where?'_

An ANBU entered the room. Sarutobi looked at him, worry and anger in his features. "There better be good news about Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's alive sir." The ANBU stated, earning Sarutobi's attention.

"You have the proof?"

"He is currently within Training Ground 44, a small fox cuddled around him. The boy is sleeping there."

"Why didn't you bring him out of there?" Sarutobi questioned.

"The Fox... It had 9 tails, and spit Green Fire at me before I could get close enough."

Sarutobi's looked hardened. He took off his robes, revealing an armor underneath them. "Ready 3 ANBU Squads. We're going to see them." He said, his voice that of his old titles.

"Yes sir!" The ANBU Shunshin'ed out, and Sarutobi then went to the South Side of said training ground.

Within 5 minutes, there 12 ANBU, and Sarutobi there. "Let's move." They all went in. One ANBU was ahead of the Hokage, but not by much. He landed in a clearing near a partially uprooted tree. "They're in there. I can't get close enough without getting barbecued."

A Fox head stuck out. **"About time you got here Old man."**

"Kyuubi... What have you done with him?"

"**Nothing, as of yet. I have a debt to uphold, after all."** The Fox stated. **"Get in here. None of the ANBU are allowed. I don't trust them. He, at least partially, trusts you. That much, I know."**

Sarutobi looked pissed, but he quickly schooled his features and went in, signaling the ANBU to stay close, but not to get too close. "Naruto..."

"Jiji?" The boy asked, slowly opening his eyes.

"Naruto... What happened?"

"Passed out under the Hokage Rock Face. Strange Dream. Woke up here with this fox that wants to protect me. That's all I know."

"**Kit, that Dream, and I know this because I saw it myself, was crazy. Even by my standards."**

"You know what it was?" Sarutobi questioned.

"**Of course I do. After all, our minds are linked."** The fox stated.

"Then what was it."

"**Nothing much. Just your Yondaime claiming to be his father, Naruto being completely against the idea due to the way the village treats him, a Red Head by the name of Kushina saying she was his mother, also close to impossible in his eyes. Anything else that happened isn't really important."**

"I don't think they are. I mean, why would they treat me like that if I was? It doesn't make sense." Naruto stated. Sarutobi inwardly sighed in relief.

"Naruto, this forest is dangerous. I can't allow you to be in here."

"**Then we'll live in the forests around the village. He won't be welcome in an apartment inside the village, and anyone that knows where he lives is bound to tell others, and they'll attack. No, it's best if his apartment is _not_ in the village. Nor is his home. I can and will teach him to survive in the worst of situations, because it will help him in the long run."**

"He was scheduled to attend the Academy yesterday." Sarutobi stated, his voice still somewhat cold, knowing who it is.

"**Drop the tone. If I wanted to hurt him, or you, I would've done it already. The Flame I shot at the ANBU that found us was a warning shot. Nothing more. The seal now holds something else. Less powerful, but more dangerous. He is not my Jinchuuriki, any longer. I do have a few Favors to work off, anyway. They've been transferred to him. As the last one's final request. Know this, I do not have to stay with him. Not anymore. I am here, and I will protect him where you failed."**

"Jiji... What is he talking about?"

Sarutobi inwardly cursed. "I placed it as an S-class secret. Something wasn't to be said under the Death Penalty." He turned to the fox. "You said something replaced you in there. Less powerful, but more dangerous. How? Or better yet, what?"

"**2 beings. I will not explain who they are, as I am not entirely sure of the details myself. All I know, is that one of them almost succeeded in destroying his world, and the other one stopped him both times. That is all I can say, as it is all I know for certain."**

"Why should I believe you?" Sarutobi's eyes narrowed.

"**Whether you believe me or not is your decision."** Kurama looked at Naruto. **"Get some rest. You'll be going to the Academy tomorrow. No Stream."** Naruto nodded and curled back into Kurama's fur. **"I am his guardian. At the request of his mother. Get lost, and do not disturb us."**

"How do I know you won't destroy the village?"

"**There is only one rule I ever go by. You don't fuck with me, I don't fuck with you. That is the same rule I've gone by for the last 2 centuries. 6 years ago, I'm not even sure of the exact events. I got released from my last host, the next thing I see is Red, and then being sealed. Anything else is a blur, or just non-existent. Whoever had that Red eye obviously did something, and they, more likely than not, forced me to attack the home of my friend. They had done nothing to me, so I wouldn't have done anything to them, as per my code."**

"And why would you ever try to attack?"

"**If I truly wanted to attack, Blondie would've died in another way. Not in the sealing. I owe Kushina. That's one of the reasons I agreed to be his guardian for the time being. I won't be able to stay forever. Before I do go, however, another group will be coming for him. Those 2 were married some time ago. They lived in the Mountains at one point. I do have their names, though I won't give them until later on."**

"And why don't they come here now?" Sarutobi stated. "Or are they really coming?"

"**They'll come. It'll take some time for them to be allowed to come by their land lords. There is a lot of shit they have to go through before they do. I highly advise that you don't let anyone know that I'm out of the seal."** Kurama stated. **"And if anyone asks, my name is Kurama. I'll only be traveling through the village with 1 tail, and yes I know how to do that. All Kitsune that have 6 or more tails can. When they get here, I will be gone, but also, I will be here. A summon for him to use as needed. My time is near it's end, anyway. Also, note that he can no longer access my Chakra on his own. I have to willingly give it to him, and I'd only do that to heal him."**

"Why?" Sarutobi's eyes have yet to widen.

"**For now, just know that I won't attack unless provoked. There are only 2 ways for that. They attack him, or they attack me. If they don't do either one, I won't hurt them, regardless of how much I may or may not want to. An attack on him is an attack on me. I'm also thinking on possible trainers in case the Academy tries to stunt his progress. Being as old as I am, I know the majority of History, just not the official stories. If Nibi weren't sealed, I'd ask her to help out by bringing up a few people to help out knowledge wise."**

"What is the favor you owe her?"

"**I actually owe her well over 50 favors. Her husband? I owe him 3. Their favors were transferred to him. Kushina wants me to protect her son. Train him. Then I'd be good to go with her. Unfortunately, I can't train him as well as she thinks. I'll be able to teach him how to survive, Chakra Theory, and the like. That's basically all I can really teach him. But I don't think that's enough for what he'll need to know. Everything else I could teach him regards my Youki, or requires him to be a Kitsune like myself. I can't teach him any of that without making major modifications to him. I don't intend on doing that. Now get lost. We'll both need the sleep."**

Sarutobi saw that he wasn't getting anything else out of him, so he got up, wondering when he sat down, and left to the ANBU, who were still there.

"Lord Hokage?"

"I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about. Head back to your posts, and do not worry about them. The fox will not attack without provocation." He looked at the Hyuuga ANBU. "Lion, let the Clan Heads know that if anyone goes after Naruto Uzumaki, they will have a Kitsune after them, as the Kitsune is his guardian. Hiashi and Tsume are to know that it was Kushina's request to do so. They should understand the situation."

"Sir." The ANBU left, and he turned his head. _'Kurama... you better hold to your word. I have given you the benefit of a doubt. Don't mess it up.'_ He left himself.

-the next day-

Naruto woke up, still in Kurama's fur. **"Morning sleepyhead."**

"Morning, Kurama."

"**Remember, do not let anyone know that you know what you do. Sarutobi is already suspicious enough of me. Let's get you to the nearby river and get you cleaned up. Then we'll head to the Academy. I remember the layout from your memories, your mother's and that of another. The Shodaime's wife."**

"Got it." They both started running through the forest to a river. Naruto got undressed, and started cleaning himself. "So, if I'm starting the Academy today, what will you be doing?"

"**I'll be watching from afar. Mainly to see if what your parents, along with AVALANCHE and myself, think is true. If that's the case, I'll have to ask Kushina teach you her Blood Clone Jutsu ahead of schedule."**

"Why not now?"

"**Because we're not sure whether or not it'll really happen. If it does, then we'll do so. If not, then we'll wait until you turn 10 here. Remember the seal your father gave you, and don't release it. Not until after you learn the Blood Clone Jutsu, and make one. Then you use it to take out a few bandits in the area, and make sure you use a mask."**

"Alright. I got it." Naruto said, as he finished washing himself, and got dressed in the new Clothes Kurama brought. "I thought that Orange wasn't a good color for Stealth?"

"**Yuffie's idea. If you can stay hidden during the day in a Bright color, think about how stealthy you are at night in black?"**

Naruto then thought about it, and nodded. "This is good. And her cover will help out with that as well. Still can't believe Mom and Dad were all for it."

"**For him, I'd say the reasoning was key. For her... she was one herself. She saw the bigger picture, as well. Hey, it helps you out in ways you'd never expect."**

Naruto nodded, before looking around. "Which way do we go?"

Kurama lowed his neck. **"Hop on. I'll take you there." **Naruto got on the neck, and he ran through the trees on the ground, avoiding each tree with ease, before they jumped over the fence surrounding the forest, and ran through the streets, the sun just passing the horizon. They ended up at the Academy within 10 minutes.

An ANBU caught them both, and tried to follow. The moment they stopped in the Academy Yard, the ANBU stopped as well, mainly to observe, as per orders. Naruto got off and thanked the fox, confusing the ANBU, before the fox grinned and nodded.

"**Remember, be extremely watchful. Anything happens, let me know. And don't let anyone know what you see and hear. That's the point of your training with me."**

"Watch for everything, but don't let anyone know I am... Right?"

The fox nodded. **"Remember what I told you. It could be the difference between life and death."**

"I know."

"**Wait here for the first teacher. I have to meet up with Sarutobi. Make sure that the one that's teaching you has some sort of understanding that you're an orphan."**

Naruto nodded. "Try and be careful, Kurama."

"**You should know me better than that."**

"That's what I'm afraid of." Naruto muttered before walking to the front porch. Kurama jumped off and it was only 5 minutes later a teacher entered the yard.

"Who are you?" the man who had a scar over his nose asked.

"New student. I was supposed to start yesterday. At least, that's what I was told. I didn't wake up early enough to even make it late."

The man blinked. "You're Naruto Uzumaki?"

"You know me?"

"No, but that's name of the Student I was supposed to get yesterday. He never showed."

"Well, that's me. And apparently you're my teacher."

"Iruka Umino. Chuunin Instructor."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Orphan."

Iruka blinked. "You're an orphan as well?"

"Yeah. You mean you are too?"

"I've been an orphan since my parents died nearly 7 years ago." Iruka admitted sadly.

"I never knew mine." Naruto admitted with a sad tone. "People say they abandoned me, or killed themselves. That they didn't want me. Or even that I wouldn't deserve them anyway."

Iruka then got down to his eye level. "If the Hokage has you in another class, I'll ask him to switch you to mine. You need someone that's been on the side of an orphan to help you out. Okay, Naruto?" He got a nod, though the sad look didn't leave his face. "You and I are kin, Naruto. Maybe not by blood, but we are kin by circumstance. If you need any help, please ask me."

Naruto was a little surprised, but nodded, a smile now on his face. "Thanks."

"You know, Naruto. There's a lot of rumors going around about you. And being an orphan, I've learned to come to my own opinions." Iruka said, walking up to the door, and unlocking it. "What I've seen this morning doesn't match any of the rumors I've heard. I'll be going off of my own opinions, as those rumors are the spawn of idiots. That's what I'm thinking right now. Come on. You can stick to my classroom until the other students come in. I'll teach you a few things. Try and help you out. I highly doubt anyone else will, due to the rumors."

Naruto nodded, and they walked in. They reached a classroom on the second floor, and entered the room.

A fox came in through the window. Iruka was immediately on guard, but didn't attack. **"Calm down. I'm not going to attack. I'm only here for the kit."** Kurama looked at Naruto. **"I just got the name of your instructor, and we thought like mind in choosing. Your Instructor is Iruka Umino."**

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Looks like I'm in your class after all."

"Looks like it but..."

"Don't worry about Kurama." Naruto said. "I guess you could say he's the reason I'm alive right now. After what, 3 days?"

"**That'd be about right. I'm the one that got you out of that jam, too."**

"Did I thank you for that?"

"**Yes, you did."**

"Okay. Just making sure."

Iruka watched the two. "Naruto, foxes aren't well liked in the village. I think you should know that, and be careful with him. He wants to help protect you. That much I can see. However, you'll be calling me Iruka-sensei during class with this news."

"**So, you're Iruka, huh?"** Kurama said, looking him in the eye. **"You hold a little hate, but from what I can tell, it's diminished greatly from what it was."**

Iruka sighed at that. "I'll admit that I hate foxes as well, but that's only because one killed my parents. I was an only child, and I didn't have any other family."

"Don't knock the foxes. They're actually nice if you get to know them. Great pranksters sometimes, too." Naruto stated.

"**I'm not teaching you the art of pranking. Although... Iruka, if I find out you're stunting his progress..."**

"Hey, I already promised myself I wouldn't do that." Iruka said defensively. He looked at Naruto. "I know that the others won't see what I saw this morning. Even if it were right in front of their face. What I saw, _can't_ be faked. Not like that. Everyone else might try to stunt his progress, but I know for a fact that I won't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that to another Orphan. Even though a Teacher shouldn't show favoritism, that doesn't mean I can't teach him off duty."

"**He's got a lot to learn in Survival and stealth."**

"Then why the Orange Jumpsuit?"

"**My choice. And here's the reason. If he can hide in broad daylight in a Bright Color, such as that shade of Orange, then picture how well he can hide in a dark color at night?"**

Iruka then blinked, pictured it. "I get it. I won't question it though. Not my job to. Thing is, I teach the academics. Not much in the practical portions."

"**I've been trying to find a few people that will help train him in those aspects. Not having much luck. You'd be surprised how many owe me favors. And not all of them are Shinobi."**

"You got anyone, preferably human, that can take care of him? Make sure he's safe at home?"

"**I already have them lined up. They won't be able to come for an indefinite amount of time. There's a lot of things they have to do before they can come, and that includes convincing their Land Lord. Believe me when I say, that's not going to be easy. Until then, I'm his guardian, and the Hokage is already aware of it. I have already agreed not to attack those that stunt his progress, but if they outright try to kill him, the gloves are off, and the attackers are dead. No exceptions. The Hokage knows this, the ANBU are being told as we speak, and he knows his parents are dead. They wouldn't have been able to abandon him, as they died within 3 hours of his birth. They both died holding him, and the last thing they told me was my favors to them go to protecting and training their son. That's why I'm here now."**

Iruka nodded. "So I don't have to worry about you?"

"Nah, he's cool." Naruto answered. "I've already gotten the story but... Why didn't you say that it was parents that told you to do this?"

"**My code doesn't allow me to leave a debt unsettled. They knew this. Unfortunately, the Hokage has stated that your parent's identities are labeled as a SS-class secret. No one is to know. Not even you."** _**'Although I know for a fact you already do.'**_** "I'm not allowed to tell you their names until you become a Genin, though he was planning on waiting until you became a Chuunin. As a friend of your parents, I convinced him to let me tell you when you become a Genin, instead. No ****sooner, no matter how much I wish otherwise. Oh yeah. Something I think you'll find a little ironic."**

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"**Naruto, you told me you like Ramen, right?"** He nodded. **"Both of your parents were what are called Ramaniacs. They knew virtually everything about Ramen in their time. I can't give you any identities," _'Regardless of if they're necessary or not.'_ "But I can tell you a bit about them. The law doesn't prevent that."**

Naruto smiled. "Alright. Well, Iruka-sensei, since I'm in your class, I might as well stick around."

"**I've got a few things to do to kill some time. Sarutobi's got his hands full, and the council is not happy. They're still calling for blood."**

"Well, what do you expect?" Iruka asked. "I may not have been a councilor myself, but I know for a fact that there are only 2 enemies for any leader. One: Paperwork. No one, save for the Yondaime ever figured out how to beat that one. That secret went with him to his grave. History gives the second one. The Council of advisers. Those two combined are the biggest headache, because usually, said Council is filled with Power Hungry Idiots."

"Can't argue with that."

"**You're a good man, Iruka."**

"He's got to have some kind of friend. I figure that he doesn't even have any family, either."

"**If he does, not even I know where they are."** The fox admitted.

"Then we have to stick together. Us Orphans have to stick together."

"**He's also an outcast. A Black Sheep, if you will."**

"Then someone else might take a liking to him. No one likes her either." Iruka admitted. "I'm not sure why, nor do I really care. I can tell she wears a mask, and no one else bothers to look for it. All because it's not visible."

"**Emotional Mask?"** Iruka nodded. **"Kit, looks like that's another one."**

"No kidding." Naruto said, his eyes dead. Iruka noticed this and frowned. "I may act happy, and you've already seen part of it, Iruka-sensei. But... If Kurama thinks you won't do anything..."

Iruka then hugged him, surprising them both, and didn't let go. "I don't care about what anyone else says. I saw the look in your eyes. I... I don't know what they've done to you, but... No one, child or not, should have the look. That's the look of someone who's already died." Naruto sniffled, his mask was breaking apart.

"_**This isn't good. Someone is already breaking his mask."**_ Kurama thought.

"_Don't worry, Kurama. Yuffie and I planned for this. He broke through the first emotional mask. The hug did that. He still won't be able to break the other 3."_

"_**Wait, 3 others?"**_

"_The first is an Emotional Mask. The second is the mask of an idiot. If he manages to break that one, which I somehow don't doubt with time, then he'll have to break the Physical mask. That's the small set of abilities. Nothing regarding my Bloodline. Once the Fourth Mask is removed, or I get pissed beyond recognition, and would usually channel your Youki... Either someone will get severely injured, or they're dead. That's removing my Fourth Mask. Mask 3 will be gone after I become a Genin. Anything B-rank or above, or Chuunin Rank will trigger Mask 4's permanent destruction. Extreme Rage will only trigger a temporary release, and I'll pass out afterwards. That's what we came up with."_

"_**And everyone said she was crazy as hell."**_

"_Not everything is as it seems. You know that. Besides, she uses all of them but Mask 1."_

"_**That... That's why they say that."**_

"_People see the mask, but not underneath it. That's the problem with most humans."_

Kurama cleared his throat. **"As much as I don't want to interrupt a tender moment, I believe there is business to take care of. I can sense a few others coming towards the Academy. Some are about Iruka's level, a couple others are higher, but a lot are weaker. I'll pick you up after the Academy is out. And Iruka? Remember your words. I'm holding you to them."** Kurama jumped out the window and disappeared.

Iruka looked at Naruto. "Look, Naruto. If you don't understand something, let me know. I'll try to explain it as best as I can. However, I'll have to introduce you, since it's the middle of the school year. The Academy is mainly for the basics in practical application, and knowledge. Nothing big, or dangerous. You've already been through danger. I can tell that much. Nothing but the other teachers would try to harm you. And if they do, I'll call them out on a law that I remembered hearing about."

Naruto nodded. _'I heard about this already. I'll be getting the lessons in another way from Mom, Dad, and Nanaki, after all.'_

Students came in and sat down in groups. Naruto was venturing the Academy Grounds, mainly to figure out the best places to hit, but he acted like he was lost, or trying to figure just where he was. So yeah. Lost.

He managed to make his way back to Iruka's Classroom, as he heard his voice, and stopped.

-In the classroom-

Iruka had just finished Row Call. "Alright class, before we begin, there is a new student that wasn't able to come in yesterday due to some kind of incident that kept him in the hospital, or so I'm told. Come on in."

The door opened, and Naruto walked in. Iruka looked at him. "Introduce yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Stuff like that."

Naruto had his fake smile on his face. Iruka noticed. _'He's not willing to show them the pain he's felt. Smart choice, for now.'_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen, the Forest, and foxes. Dislikes... Not many, but can't name them. Hobbies... Don't have any. Dreams... Can't say. Torn between 5 things." Naruto took a turn from his thoughtful look to a big grin, reminiscent of a fox.

_'I saw the Fox comment coming. And that grin... It shows he's living with that fox.'_ "Alright, Naruto. Find a seat, and sit there, so we can begin. I am Iruka Umino, but from now on, you are to call me Iruka-sensei." Naruto nodded, and found a seat, before sitting in it.

_'Let's see how far my act can go.'_ Naruto thought, as he sat down, next to a girl with Dark Blue, almost raven colored, hair. _'Looks like I found a seat next to a Hyuuga.'_

00000x00000

Chapter end.

You thought I didn't think the mask thing through, did you? Well, this is a little embarrassing to be honest, as I thought more about the mask than the Training Schedule, and remembering the Characters from FF7 in AVALANCHE after... a few years of not having the game. I blame me going through the FF7/Naruto Fanfics on the site for this story.

That is, if this story even gets posted. Of course, if you're reading this, it was obviously posted, and that means that I did something else I wasn't planning on.


	2. Chapter 2

...

Alright. Before we begin...

*****Huge Explosion rocks the room*

There it is.

Female voice: WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!

Shut up Vanessa! I don't have time for your stupidity or annoyance at this point!

Naruto: What the hell?

Don't ask. And believe me. It's best if you don't know.

Naruto: Now, I'm curious.

*motions Naruto to come closer and whispers in his ear* That good enough to sate it?

Naruto: you were right. Better if I didn't.

By the way, I'm skipping the Academy. The majority of it is more Canon than anything else. Iruka came close to breaking the Second Mask, but the only difference is, Naruto didn't go for the Exam 3 times, and is about to take it for the first time.

And yes, his Bunshin no Jutsu is still suckish at best.

Naruto groans: Why is that so bad still?

Well, it's because you were a Jinchuuriki, and have the reserves of 3 tails worth of Kurama's Chakra, but as your own. And then there's Mako. All of your skills are going to remain anonymous until they are uncovered throughout the story.

Naruto: Fine. So, my first Graduation attempt?

Basically. On with the Game! Sorry. STORY!

Cloud: I don't believe you put a disclaimer.

Check the Commercials for the First Chapter.

**Chapter 2**

A 12 year old, Naruto just pulled off another prank in his Orange Jumpsuit. ANBU were now chasing him. (A/N: Standard Hokage Monument prank) He managed to get away from them, but Iruka finally caught him.

"Uh... Iruka-sensei? I'm in trouble again, aren't I?" Naruto asked.

"You're damn right, you are!" Iruka grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck.

-minutes later-

Naruto was tied up in the front of the Classroom. "Naruto, this is your graduation year, and you've yet to reach a level to pass. You should be training yourself in your weak areas, instead of playing all those stupid pranks!"

"The lectures are boring." Naruto complained. "I want to learn flashy Jutsu, not this boring stuff!"

Iruka growled. "That's it! Thanks to Naruto, the class will review the Henge no Jutsu!" The Class groaned.

The students were called by name. When Naruto was up, he made the handsign. "Henge!" there was suddenly a girl with clouds surrounding her most private parts, who then blew a kiss at Iruka. Needless to say, Iruka flew backwards with blood trailing from his nose.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!" Iruka shouted, as Naruto transformed into something else. This one surprised the others, as the man looked damn near sinister. (Think Sephiroth from FF7: AC)

"And what will you do about it?" The voice was equally sinister.

Iruka suddenly recoiled at the voice. _'That voice is not Naruto's. He still needs to stop with the pranks.'_

"Well, Iruka?"

"Fine. You're good. But don't do that again Naruto!"

The chuckle that escaped his lips was not one that Naruto would usually give off, before he released the Henge, and it became one he would. "Just who was that?" One of the students asked him.

"That was a man by the name of Sephiroth. Found some kind of legend. Something about the Lifestream. That's how he was described. More dangerous than the Kyuubi is said to be, as he was ready to destroy the world. He was stopped right before he could, though. That was the Lifestream Warrior."

"Some Legend." One of the girls huffed.

One of them narrowed his eyes. "Sephiroth... That name..."

"What's up Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, if that guy ever shows up, do not, under any circumstances trust him." The boy said, his voice, unnaturally forewarning.

"Why not?"

"You read the legend, right?"

"Yeah, he came back, and faced off with the Lifestream Warrior again. Called him the One-winged Angel."

"Well, at the end of the Legend, and the last time he showed, it was foretold, "I will never be a memory." Those were his last words, according to it. If they're true, then he will likely try to kill anyone and everyone."

Naruto sighed. "I saw that part. No one can guarantee that, you know?"

The other students saw the exchange, and was surprised that Shikamaru was being this serious. "Besides, if he did show up, the world as we know will be gone forever. He hasn't shown up yet, so he might never show up. Maybe it's the fact that he's part of a Legend that he is more than a Memory. No one knows, am I right?"

Shikamaru then sighed. "Troublesome. You'd never listen to me anyway."

_'He has no idea how true that Legend is though. I'm the only one that does. Not even Iruka-sensei knows. I've kept that from him all this time.'_ Naruto thought.

-After classes-

Naruto was called to clean the Monument, Iruka watching over him. "I don't know what to do with you Naruto. You say you want to be a Shinobi, but your actions say otherwise."

"You know I don't really understand lessons, sensei. I have to learn them by doing. Aside from you, I've only been able to caught by ANBU."

"And that makes me think you're a learn by doing kind of person, but you can't teach academics like that. That's the problem. I can never truly figure out how to make it so History can make sense for you. I mean, you got math and physics down pat. Those were easy to transfer, because you use it all the time." Iruka admitted. "Nothing else really works for you."

Kurama appeared in front of Naruto. **"Hit the Monument this time?"**

"Yeah. What's the word on your friends?" Naruto asked.

"**They're about ready. One more thing to go through. However, it's more coming than I thought at first. Their entire group is coming. The Hokage has been giving you a monthly allowance because you're an orphan, and you haven't been using it that much. In fact, all you really use it for is Ramen and Dango."**

"Well, those are the only places that will serve him. I'm still not sure why the Dango Shop owners let him in. No one else does, except those at Ichiraku's." Iruka stated. "I mean, sometimes I have to buy a few things for him to eat, because he can't eat Ramen all the time."

"I've been catching and eating my own meals when I don't eat Ramen. I have Kurama to thank for that."

"**Don't worry about it."**

"Come to think of it, I'm surprised no one has done anything to you. I'll be honest and say that I didn't think anyone would like you in the area, Kurama. Anko, myself and Naruto are the only exceptions."

"**Let's just say they've been attacking me a lot more often, and the Hospital is filled every weekend. They just don't know when to let go of a grudge."**

"Finish cleaning the Monument, Naruto. After that, I'll treat you to ramen." Iruka stated. "Alright!"

The Monument was cleaned within 30 minutes, and they went to Ichiraku's Ramen stand.

"Naruto, why did you hit the Hokage Monument?"

"Well, you know how one of my dreams is to become the Hokage, right?" Naruto asked. "I'd surpass them all."

"Not like you are, you won't. They all have the book smarts."

"That kind of stuff isn't used often in the real world. You and I both know that."

"True as that is, no one else does. They won't think you're ready unless you can prove to them that you can handle the basics. I think a big weakness of yours is Genjutsu, to be honest."

"Honestly? I do too." Naruto admitted, as he finished another bowl. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

"Come back soon, Naruto." The owner said, with gusto.

"Sure thing, Teuchi-oji." Naruto said, as he left.

"Teuchi, I think something's off with Naruto." Iruka stated.

"I know. I could tell he's hiding something, but it's far beyond anything anyone ever has, or ever will, see. Not unless they can somehow go through multiple layers of mental and emotional defenses. That much I can guarantee."

-the next day-

Everyone was all set to take the Graduation Exam. Naruto looked psyched, but kept his cool for as long as he could. When it came to his turn, he went to the other classroom.

"Naruto, you've got the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto charged Chakra. He felt the Mako interfere, and he messed it up at the last second. He made one, but it looked pale, and dead. "Fail! I'm sorry Naruto."

"Come on, Iruka." The other tester stated. "Come on. He rarely ever made one Clone before. At least this time he made _something_ appear. Surely that merits passing, right?"

"Everyone else could make 3. Naruto only made one. And look at it. It's pathetic. I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't pass you." Naruto looked dejected.

Naruto was on the swingset outside the academy, depressed. Kurama came up to him. **"You failed didn't you?"** A nod. **"Why?"**

"Bunshin no Jutsu."

"**That sucks."**

"Something was off about Mizuki-sensei, though. I think you should stay hidden for now. He's got something planned, and I think it has something to do with me."

"**If he attacks, I will kill him."**

"I know." Naruto replied, as Kurama went back into hiding.

Mizuki came up to Naruto. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at him, and nodded.

Naruto and Mizuki were sitting on a roof. "Iruka doesn't mean to be harsh. He probably sees a bit of himself in you."

"I know... I just... wanted to pass."

"Well then, there's no choice." Mizuki stated. "The make-up is what you can do."

"Make-up Exam?"

"Yeah, here's what you have to do." Mizuki explained it.

Naruto's thoughts went a different route. _'So that's what he's up to.'_

"_**You're not really going to listen to this guy, are you?"**_

_'Think about it, Kurama. I know it's a trap. He doesn't think I'll see it. Head to Jiji, tell him that I have a plan to flush out a traitor. All usual protocols, as if they weren't known, are to be implemented for the action. Only, you, me, and Jiji will know of this. I'm tired of his shit, and I've been wanting to go One-winged Angel on his ass.'_

"So, what do you say? Will you take it?"

"You bet!" Naruto replied, before jumping off. Mizuki and Naruto shared a thought, unknowingly.

_'What an idiot!'_

"_**I second that."**_ Kurama added.

_'On second thought, we don't let Jiji know. Head straight to the Lifestream. Let the others know, and see if they can watch the whole thing.'_

"_**Now that I think about it, your parents would probably get a laugh out of it."**_

_'Kind of the point.'_

"_**Got it."**_

-a few hours later-

Naruto was finished learning a Jutsu from the scroll he took from the Hokage's tower.

-Lifestream-

Everyone was in the Arena, even Kurama. There was a huge monitor there, as well, and it showed Naruto learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and memorizing several others, such as the Bunshin Daibakuha, Katon: Karyuu Endan, and a few others.

"You really think this will work, Kurama?" Kushina asked.

"**You think I'd be here if it wouldn't? Besides, he's been wanting to go Sephiroth on the guy's ass for who knows how long?"**

"This should be interesting, then." Sephiroth stated.

"You're just interested because he wants to kill the bastard." Cloud retorted.

"Not quite. Just that he hasn't really done anything else. I would've done something a lot worse, while he's catching a traitor with it." Sephiroth retorted.

"Not to mention that Oiroke no Jutsu." Tifa admitted.

"Yeah. That thing is a Kage Killer." Minato added. "Any Male Kage will either pass out from Blood loss, or die from high blood pressure."

"Now that he's learned the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, think about what he could do by combining the two." Yuffie stated, causing several eyes to widen, even Sephiroth's.

The result was a simultaneous shout among all the males, Tifa, Jenova, and Aerith. "FUCK!"

Kushina and Yuffie smirked at the implications, though. "Kushina, I'm surprised you didn't shout at that idea." Yuffie admitted.

"Of course I wouldn't. I know what it entails, and someone has to get rid of all the perverts. Besides, I've noticed that his Godfather hasn't done anything for him all his life. I think he's been acting as a Pervert. He's been writing the Icha Icha Paradise series, after all. And with the Bunshin Daibakuha, he could actually cause some collateral damage to anyone that isn't taken down by it."

"My thoughts exactly." Yuffie stated.

"You two are just as crazy as each other." Nanaki stated with a sweatdrop.

"**Shh. It's starting."** Kurama stated, as everyone looked at the screen.

-With Naruto-

Naruto had rolled up the scroll, and Iruka showed up. "Iruka-sensei? You finally found me, huh?"

"What are you doing with that scroll?" Iruka questioned, anger in his voice.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Said if I learned a Jutsu from it I'll pass the Make-up for the failure, and pass the exam." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, I thought tha..." he pushed Naruto out of the way, as he got hit by a few Kunai. "So that's what's going on." Iruka stated, pinned to the shack.

Naruto saw what happened. "Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, whatever you do, don't give him the scroll!" Iruka shouted.

"Nice job, Naruto. You wouldn't be able to understand it anyway. Hand it to me. I'll show you what it means." Mizuki stated.

Naruto kept looking in between Iruka and Mizuki, as if he were lost. _'Keep up the act. Have to keep up the act.'_

"I could even tell you why the village hates you."

"NO! Mizuki, you KNOW it's forbidden!"

Mizuki didn't heed his warnings, and told Naruto that he was the Kyuubi no Yoko reborn. Naruto stood stock still. _'He just broke one of the Sandaime's laws. That particular law earns death. And no ANBU are around to stop me from administering the punishment.'_

Mizuki took a Shuriken from his back, and was about ready to throw it. He was caught off guard when he heard a cold chuckle. And Lo and behold, it came from Naruto. "You know, Mizuki. You're the only one that actually had the gall to attack me, after a little threat that was posed years ago. If I were really the Kyuubi, then this village would've been destroyed years ago. And since you just broke the Sandaime's law, became a Traitor to the village, and happen to be about ready to attack a civilian, as I have yet to graduate and become a Shinobi... That's 3 laws you've broken, 2 of which result in death." Naruto's voice was cold. Iruka shivered from it.

"What do you care?"

"Try the fact that I knew something was up for months now. I know you've been putting Genjutsu on my tests, making them harder than they really are. I've been wanting to take you down for who knows how long? And now, there's a damn good reason to." Naruto stated.

"You're welcome to try little fox!" Mizuki shouted as he spun the Shuriken in his hand. Naruto then released a lot of Mako, a black wing appearing behind him. He grew an extra 8 inches, and held Masamune in his hand.

"I've been wanting to go Sephiroth on your ass all this time." His voice was cold and emotionless. "And now that I can, I might as well. But first..." He parried the Shuriken with Masamune before stabbing it in the ground, and making a handsign. "I think I should show you what I learned from the scroll. TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" There was suddenly 500 Sephiroth-like Narutos in the clearing. All of which, sporting a Masamune.

"Shall we give you despair?" They all said in monotone.

Mizuki was shocked at how many were there. Not only that, they all held Masamune. The sword last used by Sephiroth. "Tell us what you cherish most." One of them said.

"Give us the pleasure of taking it away." Another said, cold hearted hope in his voice.

"You... You can't do this!"

Iruka stayed silent, surprised at what was going on.

"If you won't talk..."

"Then we'll just outright annihilate you."

They all pounded him and then threw him into the air, as several of them flew up after him, and cut him into pieces. The pieces fell to the ground, and all of the Clones dispelled. Naruto looked at Iruka. "Sorry I had to keep that a secret Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto, come here for a second." was the reply. "Close your eyes."

He did, a little wary. He felt the goggles on his head shift, and something else replaced them. _'No way... Could he be...'_

"Alright, open your eyes." Iruka stated. Naruto immediately found his goggles in Iruka's hands, he touched what was now there, and found it was Iruka's headband. "Congratulations. You graduate!"

Someone cleared his throat behind him. "I believe I should congratulate you as well, Naruto." Sarutobi stated. Naruto and Iruka looked at him.

Naruto spoke up first. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Actually, you're in the clear. I saw what happened, already. _Everything_." Naruto flinched. "Why did you hide your skills, Naruto? That's not like you."

"2 words. The Council." Naruto replied. "You should be able to figure it out from there."

Sarutobi was a little surprised. "The council is idiotic."

"Kurama's been watching over it as well. It's filled with Power Hungry idiots. And the majority of the Civilians want me dead, the Clan Heads want nothing to do with me, and one of the Elders wants to make me a weapon. Why else would I play the fool? Kurama taught me how to survive, after all. And this is part of it."

"**Kit, they loved the show you put on. Sephiroth himself is glad at what you did."**

"Kurama?"

"**Who else, Kit?"** Kurama showed himself. **"Your father is actually quite proud. Now that you've got your headband, the secret can come out."**

"What secret?" Sarutobi questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"You haven't wondered how I got this strong, even with the ANBU trying to keep watch over me?" Naruto asked. "I know they have, even Hinata has. I intentionally played the fool. And during all this, I've been learning everything from... I guess you could say the Dead. Mom, Dad, and about 9 others. Then there's dead Shinobi from every country, so I can learn their secrets from those that hated their own home, and would've love to see them destroyed. Basically, I've only been attending the Academy for protocol. It was to get the headband. However, I'll never be able to learn the Bunshin no Jutsu. That's why I actually went through with this. My dad knew that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was on the scroll. Said I should learn it when I got the chance. He's seen my life since I was 6, so has my Mom."

"You've known who they were?" Sarutobi asked, eyes wide.

"Of course I have." Naruto replied. "Also, Iruka-sensei, your parents are glad you're not letting their death get to you anymore."

"How do you know this?" Sarutobi questioned.

"Wait, Hokage-sama." Iruka stated. "Naruto... That's what you've been hiding all this time, isn't it?"

"I figured you noticed it. What you just saw was beyond the Fourth mask I had up. That was the last one. In the entire village, you, Jiji, the Ichiraku family, and Anko made it by my first mask. You and Jiji had cracked the second one, but didn't get past it. Now that I've got my headband, all of them are getting dropped. Of course, without my true skills on record, no one will know what I'm truly capable of." Naruto looked at Mizuki's head, which was still intact. "It's a really good thing that dad suggested I use a Blood Clone, send it to the Academy, and take out a few Bandit camps during the Academy. It helps when your first kill is doing something that you utterly loathe, you know?"

Iruka and Sarutobi looked at him. "What were they doing?" Iruka asked.

"Raping several women." Iruka nodded, seeing the point.

"You hate rapists with a passion." Iruka replied. "I can see why that helps."

"As do I, but to know you've been holding back this much..."

"Oh, that wasn't all I can do. Besides, the Council can't do shit about this one, because I was merely administering a punishment of breaking 3 laws, 2 of which warrant death, anyway. I simply took care of it before the ANBU could. Besides, Jiji. You and I both know that the Kyuubi is no longer sealed within me."

"What do you mean?"

"**I haven't been sealed within him ever since he was 6. That chase sent us to the Lifestream, where his parents are at the moment. They're pissed at Jiraiya for not showing, and they both agreed when I told them. Oh, and Naruto? You mom said that you should try the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu with your Kage Killer, and then combine that with the Bunshin Daibakuha, and use _that_ on Jiraiya. One, for not baring his duties as Godfather. Two, for being a stupid, thick headed, Super pervert. Your father heard that, and then agreed. Cloud and Tifa... They're surprised that your mother actually _wanted_ those 2 to come up."**

"What about Yuffie and Vincent?"

"**They all want to see you as soon as possible. The Geostigma is gone, and as such, the only thing left for me to do here is protect you until Jenova gives the go for Cloud and Tifa to come."**

"Naruto... What are you two talking about?" Iruka asked, Sarutobi silent.

"Well... They're the ones that have been training me all this time." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

_'Yep. That's Naruto alright.'_ Iruka thought. "Well, I'd like to thank them for doing such a good job with your skills. But how did you manage to hide their interference?"

"Heh... They've been in the Lifestream. That's where I've been learning. There, I've got a day for every hour here. I've been going there every night, and on the breaks. That's also where I'm at every October 10th, as well. It's how I stay hidden. It's also how I've kept my skills secret. No one but me and Kurama know how to get there." Naruto then sighed, before taking the scroll off his back, and tossing it to Sarutobi. "Here's this back, Jiji. Sorry I didn't tell you about this, but I didn't really want interference, you know? You would've had ANBU arrest him, and my entire plan would've gone to waste. Speaking of which... I think I should get going."

"Well, for taking out a new Missing Nin, you've earned the headband." Sarutobi stated. "As much as I don't like how you got it, I'm glad you made it in. Your parents should be proud."

"**You do realize that they saw the whole thing, right?"** Kurama stated. **"In fact, all his trainers did. They're waiting for him in the Lifestream, now."**

"Is it possible for me to come with?" Iruka asked. "I really need to meet the ones who managed to teach him."

"**Hiruzen, remember when I told you that a few were coming to take care of Naruto after a while?"** A nod. **"Well, they happen to be 2 of his trainers."**

Sarutobi then took a shocked look on his face. "Hokage-sama, no one can know what I've been hiding until it's revealed by me." Naruto said, his voice even. "There are reasons for this, and I can't claim to know how this has been going on, and keep everyone around me safe. The moment the Council finds out, you know they will be calling for blood. Regardless of the fact I was merely upholding the law."

Sarutobi noticed the serious tone, along with the fact that Naruto didn't use the Nickname. He knew that this was a serious matter. "I see. Iruka, I want you to know that the events here are not to be talked about. Period. SS-class secret, meaning instant death. Unless Naruto and myself give the go, you cannot say a word. The council will not hear about you taking him out, but they will know that you were tricked into stealing it, thus marking him as a traitor. ANBU disposed of him before he could do anything else." Naruto, Iruka, and Kurama nodded.

"Thank you. I must be going."

"**Wait."** Kurama looked at Iruka. **"Iruka, Jenova has wanted you to come as well, and told me how I can make it happen. We'll need Naruto's help as well as my own."**

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked.

"Wait, you don't mean..."

"**That's what I was told. I'm not even sure if it will work. We'll need Regen, multiple casts of Curaga, and my Youki to do the trick."**

"You know how dangerous that is?" Naruto argued.

"**That's why Regen and Curaga are needed. His body wouldn't be able to handle my Youki. The Mako used in the spells should counter act the harmful effects. That's Jenova's line of thinking. I can't claim to agree, but if it does work, once he goes there once, he should be able to get through again without our help."**

"I'll do it." Naruto turned his head so fast, he could've gotten a whiplash.

"Iruka-sensei..."

"Naruto, you're more powerful than I am. I know that now. I want to at least get to know the people who gave birth to you, if not, the ones that trained you to be as good as you are. If it can help me talk to them, I'll do it. If not, I'll die, and I'll still be able to meet them."

Naruto was a little hesitant, but sighed. "Alright. First, I'll get you to perfect health. Curaga." he held up a hand, and Green energy hit Iruka. "Regen. Curaga." Iruka was quickly feeling better. Then an Idea hit him. "Poisona." Then he got hit with something else.

"**What's that one for?"**

"Poisona cures Poison, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "If he's not poisoned, then it should help reduce the effects of incoming poison. In theory, at least."

Kurama's face then took a shocked look. **"Heh. Why didn't I think of that?"**

"No idea, but let's do this. Later Jiji." Naruto said, as Kurama bit Iruka in the leg, channeling Youki into the bite, Naruto repeatedly Cast Curaga, Poisona, and then they all left for the Lifestream.

-Lifestream-

Naruto, Iruka, and Kurama found themselves in an Arena. Iruka blinked at the scenery. "Where am I?"

"Curaga." Naruto said one last time. Iruka instantly felt better.

"_I see Jenova was right."_ Aerith stated. _"Aerith Gainsborough. The last Cetra."_

Iruka extended a hand to her. "Iruka Umino."

"_I know who you are. We all do."_ She gestured to everyone else.

Kushina and Minato grinned at Naruto, who saw it and ran towards them. They had a 3-way hug.

"Way to go son." Minato said, pride in his voice.

"Thanks dad."

"We're both proud of you. You know that, right?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded, and true smile on his face.

"Heh, they're not the only ones." Barret stated, earning their attention. Naruto looked at the rest of them. "Spiky, Vincent, and Yuffie have something to give ya. It's for graduating."

Naruto looked at them. Cloud stepped up first, Tifa right next to him. He drew First Tsurugi. "This is now yours. You've been training for it all this time. I've been waiting for you to graduate to give this to you." Naruto grabbed the hilt.

"This... This is an honor. I can't believe you're giving me First Tsurugi."

"Eh, I've got a spare. Of course, mine is Second Tiberian. You can thank Barret for making Second Tiberian so I could give it to you."

Tifa then handed him a pair of fingerless gloves. "I'm also giving you Premium Heart. The more you want to protect your friends, the more dangerous they'll be. For your opponent, at least." She winked.

Vincent walked up to him, and handed him Cerberus. "I have no use for this. I have asked Minato to modify it so you can use your Chakra, or Mako energy, to fire it. Now that they have, it's yours to use as you see fit."

"Thanks, Vinny." Naruto replied holding it in his hand. "This is a good thing to have."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Yuffie shouted.

Naruto turned to her. "How could I forget about you?"

Yuffie smiled at him. "I've got 2 things for you. Number one is this." She pulled out Conformer. "You remember Conformer? It's now yours."

Naruto nodded. "What's the other one?"

"That one... would require privacy." Yuffie stated.

Naruto caught the meaning quickly, and nodded. Iruka looked at the two, before finally making sense of the matter and widened his eyes.

"You're not really going to do _that_, are you?"

"Why not?" Kushina asked. "After all, she did ask if that could happen as a Graduation present."

"I don't know why I agreed with it." Minato admitted.

"It's because I did, and nearly forced you to." Kushina told him, a smile on her face.

"Don't worry, you two." Tifa stated, as Naruto and Yuffie left the area for one of the private rooms. "I'll make sure that Naruto doesn't become a Pervert when I get there."

"I'm going to help." Cloud stated. "The only reason I'm not going to stop it is because they've been drifting closer than most would like. They're too much alike to even try and convince them to do otherwise."

"Little Yuffie is making Naruto a man... It had to be her." Cid admitted. "I may not know everything about Love, but I know that stopping them will incite a lot of wrath."

"and with all of us training him... That's bad." Sephiroth stated.

"And when _he_ says it's bad, you know that it's actually a cataclysmic event that could very well destroy a few planets before it settles down." Cloud stated.

"_Also, she wouldn't be able to get pregnant here. It's downright impossible to do that here, as she's already dead. She can't give birth. It just doesn't work that way."_ Aerith stated, earning everyone's attention. Iruka sighed in relief.

"Alright, fine." he said. He looked at Minato and Kushina. "Am I to assume you're his parents?"

They both nodded. "And you're the Yondaime..." Iruka's eyes widened as he finally recognized Minato. "No wonder Hokage-sama kept your identity as his father a secret. Iwa, Kumo, and possibly Kiri would go after him if they knew."

"Iwa, definitely. Kumo, possibly. Kiri, not unless they knew that he was a survivor of the Uzumaki Clan." Minato replied. "That isn't likely unless he actually did something to piss them off."

"Besides, the only bloodline he would've gotten from us was replaced." Kushina admitted. "Well... Aside from the Chakra Multiplier part. That one was there the moment he was born. He has at least 10 times as much Chakra being an Uzumaki. I've noticed it's still there."

"Is that why he's been failing at the Bunshin no Jutsu? Too much Chakra?"

"Heh. I wish." Kushina snorted. "Normally, an Uzumaki wouldn't be able to use the Bunshin no Jutsu unless they could walk on water. My son and myself will never be able to use it. Genjutsu is not our strong point. In fact, the only thing we can do with them is dispel them. Bunshin no Jutsu is one such Jutsu. That's a Jinchuuriki thing. When you're using a Jutsu, part of the separate Chakra tries to come along. A Bijuu's Chakra is at least 5 times as potent as a Human's Chakra. I've performed a Suiryuudan with 1/5 the amount of Chakra by drawing on Kurama's Chakra. He calls it Youki, though."

"But if Kurama isn't sealed inside of him, then what's causing him to stop it?"

"My only guess is Mako." Kushina admitted. "I don't know the Potency ratio of Chakra to Mako. For that, you'd have to ask him."

"I've felt the difference." Cloud admitted. "Comparing Chakra to Mako is hard unless you've actually used Mako yourself. I've been doing so, and had it ingrained into my cells. From them using a Suiryuudan, I could compare it to Blizzara in strength. I also notice that it doesn't take anywhere near as much Mako to mix with Chakra. Naruto's the first that can do so."

Kurama's eye twitched. **"Damn kit. He's already gotten it out of her."**

Everyone looked at the fox. **"What?"**

"You can hear them?" Kushina asked.

"**Through our link only. My ears aren't picking up anything, and for good reason. He put up silencing seals on the walls and door. We wouldn't be able to bust through the wall with a Rasengan at 5x max power, moving at Mach 3."**

"Hiraishin moves at Mach 2..." Minato said, his voice low, but his eyes wide. "He really wants to do this, doesn't he?"

"**You have no idea."**

"Then why don't you enlighten us?" Kushina asked, though it sounded more like an order.

"**You ever wondered what it would be like to feel like you're in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth, experiencing all 3 Simultaneously?"**

"I've been there." Cloud admitted. "Only once, though."

"**That would pretty much sum it up."** Cloud's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Everyone looked at him. "Is that bad?" Tifa asked.

"Bad? Maybe. Outright insane? More likely. Sephiroth Insane? That would _still_ pale in comparison."

"How many times are you going to play the "Sephiroth is Insane" card?" Sephiroth wondered.

"I only play that one these days because everyone else here gets the idea highly quick." Cloud admitted.

"Look on the bright side." Minato said. "There's only one person I've ever met that exceeds the Insanity they say is yours." He shivered at the image. "Iruka, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course, Yondaime-sama!"

"Drop the -sama crap, _please_. I'm dead already. I don't need your respect. Plus, I'm not the Hokage anymore. And the third reason: It makes me feel old." Minato complained.

"My husband was never one for formalities." Kushina admitted. "In fact, he downright hated them. Our son got that from him. By the way... Aerith, can you play the last prank he played on the Hyuuga Clan?"

"_Sure thing. That one was a good one."_ Aerith looked at the screen and pointed at it.

It showed Naruto placing a few seals in the compound. He still had yet to be caught. He got out, and left it there. When the sun set that night, he was back in the Lifestream, and everything went off. The entire Hyuuga Estate was painted Red.

Iruka couldn't help but snicker at that. That snicker turned into a laugh. "He's the one that did that? That one had several ANBU searching for a perpetrator for _weeks_. But half of the village, Academy Students to civilians, all the way up in rank to the Hokage, thought it was funny. The only exceptions were the stuck snobs, and the Hyuuga Clan themselves. Come to think of it... Hinata's room was oddly untouched." Iruka looked in the direction of Naruto. "If he did that, why did he leave her room out of it, thus leaving her safe?"

"It was Yuffie's idea to hit them." Cloud accused. "From what we've seen, she's the only Hyuuga that's not stuck up, or arrogant."

Minato nodded at that. "That right there is why. He hit them where it hurts. Their pride. Although, I'll admit that he should have used a different color."

"**No, he chose that color for a reason. Check the inside of the North Wall."** Kurama said, before the screen showed it. **"Right there. That's why he chose Red. He put the Sharingan on it. That's why they gave up on it. Either it was a ghost doing that, or Sasuke Uchiha, because of the simple fact that there's only 1 Uchiha in the village. Arrogant bastards tried to start a Coup detat. Did I ever mention how much I hated those bastards?"**

"You and me both, Kurama." Kushina added.

"Their arrogance was their downfall. I think Itachi did us a favor more than once. At least Naruto also knows the Truth."

"Wait. The Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup Detat?" Iruka asked, shocked.

"**The Elders and Hokage, along with Itachi are the only ones supposed to know. Everyone here knows. Even Naruto knows, as he watched them plan it a couple times. We even took time off to watch their slaughter."** Kurama admitted.

"If anything, they deserve their destruction." Sephiroth stated. "Hell, if Itachi didn't do it, I would have."

"Like you destroyed Nibelhiem?" Cloud pointed out.

"More controlled than that. That was uncontrolled rage. This would be a lot more focused, and I'd only take out those that should have been taken out. Not the ones that had nothing to do with it."

"That's not like you, you know?" Tifa stated.

"Before Naruto? Most definitely not." Sephiroth admitted. "I don't know when or how, but he's changed my views... at least partially."

Iruka sighed. "Yon... Minato, why did you seal Kurama into him?"

Minato blinked. "You're his sensei, right?" A nod. "Well, you should know that I wouldn't force a subordinate to do something I wouldn't. Even though a Hokage has to put the safety of the village above their own life, I didn't want to abandon any family I had left. I'm here now, instead of the Shinigami's stomach, like I should be. Shiki Fuujin does that. When he was 6, I was transferred here. I've taught my son everything I know, even what I was planning to do with the Rasengan. It was never finished, you know?"

"It was still a feared Jutsu."

"So was Hiraishin. Yet it was flawed, but it was extremely feared." Minato admitted. "If I could use it without seals, it would be a lot more useful."

Iruka nodded, seeing his point. "Destroy the seals, destroy the Jutsu right?" A nod was his response. "If I may, where do you think he is?"

"You want personal or professional?"

"Why not both?" Iruka asked.

Minato thought about it. "He's made me prouder than I ever thought he would, for one. He's far stronger than I was at his age, that's for sure. If nothing else, he could take on an A-rank Rogue with relative ease. If you want a professional opinion, I'd say he's Low Jounin level, but would easily be an ANBU if he had the experience outside the village. Experience is the reason he's that low with his skills."

"Where would you say he's best?" Iruka asked.

"Mind if I answer that?" Tifa asked. Minato gestured to her. "If you ask me, he's no specialist. In fact, he has no given specialty. He's a Jack of all trades, so to speak."

"I beg to differ." Sephiroth stated, earning everyone's attention. "He _does _have a specialty, but it's not one that's easily picked up from the outside unless shown outright, and he never does show it. Hell, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know it."

"Really? I saw something like that myself while I was training him." Cloud admitted. "If he has any specialty, it's the Impossible."

"I hate it when we agree." Sephiroth admitted. "But yeah, that's what I saw."

"Strange how those 2 are the only ones that noticed." Vincent added.

"Actually, 3." Kushina stated. "I noticed, and he got that from me."

Minato slapped his forehead. "Why didn't I notice it before?"

"That he acts so much like I do?"

"Not only that, but _thinks_ like you do. He has my looks, my aptitude for learning, and complexity. From you, he's got the personality, Chakra types, minus the Mako, appetite, and mindset." Minato explained. "That's just begging for disaster if he turns his full wrath on someone."

"Add in the fact he was trained by all of us." Cloud said, gesturing to AVALANCHE and Sephiroth. "Needless to say, if anyone pisses him off, and they underestimate him: They're dead. No contest."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Minato deadpanned.

Aerith and Kurama turned their heads to Naruto's position. **"Why the fuck did he do that?"**

"_You know what caused Yuffie to lose her connection to the Lifestream?"_

"**She lost the connection?"** Kurama asked, surprised.

"_You didn't know?"_

"What are you two talking about?" Cloud questioned.

"**Kushina, remember when I told you about the Mate Mark?"**

"Yeah, what about it?"

"**The kit marked her."** Kushina tensed up.

"_Yuffie also has lost her connection to the Lifestream. She was dead but now that the connection is gone... I think he revived her."_ Aerith admitted.

"**I'll be blunt here. I think if he gives a Mate Mark here, and the person is already dead, something will happen. As to what, I have a theory."**

"_You don't mean..."_

"**That's the idea. I think he actually _did_ revive her when he marked her. Of course, that's only a Theory. What surprises me, is she seems... Younger, in appearance."**

Aerith looked at Jenova. _"Jenova, I think we may need Godo to come here. He'd give a more accurate age of where she would be at, if she did shrink in her age."_

"I know. And who better than her father to let us know?" Jenova replied.

"I think I should wait here." Iruka admitted. "I also don't think it wise to disturb them."

"**We wouldn't be able to if we tried."** Kurama admitted. **"They're both unconscious, but the barrier is now twice as strong. That was the last thing that I saw through our link. After that, everything went blank."**

"What happened to my daughter?" A big-boned man said, entering the area.

Kushina looked at him. "In bed with my son, Godo."

"WHAT?!"

"We wouldn't be able to get in there if we tried." Minato deadpanned. "I highly doubt you could move at Mach 6, and hit it with a Lightning Element Attack using the Momentum to increase damage."

"**Even I can't break it. And I'm a Bijuu!"**

"I wouldn't be able to break it if I tried." Sephiroth stated. Godo saw him, and heard what he said.

"Why... Why did you let this happen?!" He grabbed Cloud's collar and lifted him up.

"You're talking about someone that's been trained by everyone here, minus Jenova and Aerith. This _includes_ Yuffie."

"**If it's any consolation, it's obviously not her first time. It definitely is for him. She knew everything, he didn't. I could give you a play by play, if you want."**

Godo glared at the giant fox. "Tell me. _Everything_." Kurama wasted no time stating everything he saw through the link he shared. Godo, frankly, was a little shocked. When he was finished, Godo was silent. **"May not be the best of circumstances, but we think she's actually alive now. Only 3 people are here that are not one with the Lifestream, right?"** The ending was posed at Aerith, who nodded. **"And it started at 2?"** Another nod. **"Only 2 were alive before this happened. I think it revived her, but I'm not sure."**

"And that idea came from where?"

"I'm actually alive... near as I can figure, anyway. I can only guess, out of context, this place is like the Land of the Dead." Iruka admitted.

"If you're not dead, then you wouldn't be able to come here."

"I did and I was alive." Cloud stated.

"I went in and got him out." Tifa added, thumbing Cloud.

"**The only reason Naruto lived through it is because of me. Now, he can manipulate Mako."**

"I'll admit one thing. He channels it through his body better than Shinra did for power." Cloud added.

Sephiroth was silent. Cid noticed it and spoke up. "You got nothing to say, motherfucker?"

"I do, but I don't know _how_ to."

"Something gratifying, I'd bet."

"More than that, actually. I have no experience with it, and thus, don't even know _how_ I feel about it. How would I be able to explain it?"

Minato looked into his eyes and saw it. "Pride for someone else, but not yourself. First time that ever happened?"

Sephiroth stiffened. Then he sighed. "That's what it was... Zack..."

Cloud and Tifa caught it and tensed, themselves. They both looked in Naruto's direction. "You don't think..." Cloud started.

"No, but obviously he does." Tifa replied.

"Thinking back on it, so do I."

"Really? I don't see it."

Kushina looked at them. "Any chance of explaining your little conversation?"

They both looked at her. "An old comrade of mine. His name is Zack Fair. He went out before I did. Promised him I'd live out both our lives. I did, his sword was used as his gravestone. I took up a copy of his sword in his memory. The Buster Sword, though common, was his weapon of choice. He preferred that over a gun, which was even more common."

"He was good with it, no doubt." Tifa added.

Sephiroth was lost in thought, and didn't hear anything. "He used them, I used them, and now... Naruto's using them."

"Damn. He uses a Zanbato. Those things are heavy as hell, you know?" Kushina asked.

"A Katana may be lighter, but we don't go that route. Sephiroth does." Said harbinger didn't even acknowledge his name being said. "Who, apparently, isn't even listening."

"Any word on them?" Godo asked, worried.

"**They'll be out of it for a while. Iruka, I can take you back when you wish."**

"Well, there's only 5 hours to sunrise from when we came here. And usually I'm up at that point."

"Heh. You've got 5 days." Cloud stated, earning a confused look. "Time flows differently here. You've basically got a day for every hour. Time Ratio is 1:24, so you know."

"Naruto's been hiding his true form back home. Best if he does that back home, and train it here." Minato stated. "Before you ask how, I'm the reason he can. His class is _not_ going to recognize him. He's got an entire Wardrobe that's going to transfer with him this time. Which reminds me..." Minato pulled out a scroll. "I think it's time he got his inheritance. I can't give it, and this scroll came from Konoha. As such, it's real, and I want you to give it to Sarutobi, or whoever the hell is Hokage at this point. Say it was something you got from a dead man that's concerned for his son's well being."

"Of course." Iruka said, taking the scroll.

"I would appreciate it if you gave it to him before you do anything else when you get back." Minato stated, his voice not showing any casual intent.

"I was planning on doing that anyway. I think of Naruto as a brother, you know?"

Minato's face went into a full blown smile. "Good."

"He does that. Sometimes, I wonder if he's Bipolar." Kushina admitted.

"You know you love me."

"I do, and I know why you do that. Naruto does the same. Serious when needed, but playful when it's not. One word of advice: _never_ let him get bored."

"I've seen some of his pranks. I know not to let him get bored."

"No, those pranks are nothing compared to what he's done here." Kushina stated, pointing up. Iruka followed the finger and saw a boat with wings. "That's one of the tame ones."

Iruka gaped. "He did _that_?!"

"**If nothing else, I'd say Cid did his job."** Kurama admitted.

"That's right Motherfucker." Cid stated, smoking a Cigar. "Too bad I couldn't teach him my manner of speaking."

"He didn't need to." Kushina admitted. "Being an orphan, you pick it up anyway."

"Especially when the mass majority of people hate you." Vincent added. Everyone nodded.

"I still think he could up the ante a bit."

Kurama chuckled. **"Kit woke up. Girl still out of it. Kushina, you go in fir... That's just wrong."**

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked, suddenly worried.

"**He finally realized that Yuffie was right next to him, and he jumped up to the Ceiling fan."** He paused. **"The scream he emitted at that point woke her up, confusing her. Now the barrier's down."**

Kushina, Minato and Godo were the first ones to burst the door... Okay, Minato and Godo went through the door. They found Kushina in there when they did. They also found a hole in the wall.

"What took you so long?"

"Now I see why Ninja rarely use doors. They take too long." Minato stated earning a nod from Kushina.

"You just realized that?" Godo questioned.

"Hey, I only noticed when I was the leader of an entire Ninja Corps. It was just second nature to me so I never saw that I rarely, if ever, used a door when there was a window to the room I was going for." Minato retorted.

"Hiruzen thought that way as well."

"Jiji is a good guy, smart as hell, too." Naruto stated.

"He's not called the Professor for no reason, you know?"

"Yet he's never figured out how to defeat the Paperwork." Naruto stated. Minato just blinked a few times and then burst out laughing.

"He's got the mind to come up with it, but not the ingenuity. You've got that in spades." Yuffie stated, before noticing her father was here. "Oh shit."

"What were you doing with my daughter?"

"His graduation present. See that headband? That's his official uniform for being a Shinobi. Thought I could make him a man because of it." Yuffie stated.

"I'm getting too old for shit."

"Nah, you're not aging here." Naruto stated. "If you want old, you _really_ need to see Jiji."

"He's what? 60? 70?"

"Close enough." Naruto admitted.

"You're right, I didn't hold a candle to him." Godo stated. "Wait, why am I agreeing with you? You just..."

"If it's any consolation, I don't intend on doing that again." Naruto admitted.

"Not gonna be that simple, Naruto." Kushina stated, earning everyone's attention. "You don't know what that mark on her neck means, do you?"

"What mark?" Yuffie asked, surprised, before checking it out. It looked like a fox on top of the Uzumaki Spiral. "You mean this fox on the Whirlpool?"

"That's what it came out as?" Kushina asked, inspecting it. "So it is. Anyway, it human terms, that mark signifies Marriage. Basically, it means "Back off, I'm taken." and anyone who doesn't realize this will meet a cruel end within an hour. However... it's supposed to leave when the one it's on dies."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"No, I couldn't be..." Yuffie started. They looked at each other. "I/You revived you/me?!" They shouted simultaneously.

Minato, Kushina and even Godo, held back a chuckle... Okay, Kushina didn't. She outright laughed, making the two blush. Godo then realized something. "Yuffie, why do you look like you're 15 years old again?"

She blinked. "I do?"

"I think we should ask Kurama for details on this. THROUGH THE HOLE!" Kushina jumped out the hole, Naruto and Yuffie following out of instinct. Thankfully, they were both already clothed.

Godo and Minato shrugged, and then headed out.

-Konohagakure, sunrise-

Iruka, Naruto and Yuffie were standing on top of the Hokage Monument.

"This is where you come out?" Iruka asked.

"Sometimes, yes. I can go in anywhere there is nature, of course, it's always easier for me to do so in the forest." Naruto stated.

"Well, it's one thing to describe something, but it's a whole other prospect when I see it myself." Yuffie said, looking out. "Naru, your description just doesn't give this view Justice."

"I gave the view of the daytime, when I can actually relax. Not sunrise, sunset, which is actually a little better than this one, or night on a cloudless night. On a Cloudless night... that's the best view anyone can get from this spot. Think Cosmo Canyon from the sky, only reversed."

Yuffie nodded. "Definitely a sight to see."

"If you don't mind, I have to see the Hokage." Iruka stated.

"We're coming with." Naruto stated. "She needs to see Jiji, after all. We can play her off as an arranged marriage set up before I was born, and it's just one of the many secrets I've kept until now."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Likewise." They both had a Fox-like grin on their faces, and Iruka nearly paled. He jumped off. Naruto and Yuffie Shunshin'ed out and ended up in the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi sighed, as he began his paperwork.

Iruka, Naruto and Yuffie entered the room. "Hokage-sama, we're back. And I've got a message for you." He pulled out a scroll.

"Great... As if I didn't have enough paperwork."

"I was told that it was from a dead man that's worried about his son's well being." Iruka admitted. Naruto instantly saw what he meant, but didn't say a word, or let on that he knew.

_'Dad's up to something. I just know it.'_

"When are they not, Naru?" Yuffie asked, earning everyone's attention.

_'Did she just read my mind?'_

"Yuffie, what are you talking about?" Iruka asked.

_'Well, shit. Yuffie, I think we can broadcast our thoughts to each other with the Mate Mark. If you heard that, nod once.'_ Yuffie nodded once.

"Well, that explains that." Naruto stated, earning a curious look from the other 2. "We can talk telepathically. Don't ask how." Iruka and Sarutobi nodded.

"Anyway, who is this?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi. My hometown is Wutai."

"I've never heard of it."

"I didn't a year ago." Naruto admitted. "Considering the fact my mom set up an arranged marriage between us before I was born, I don't think you'd know of it. Met her after the incident when I was 6. We've been bonding ever since."

"How did you pick up Medical Ninjutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"You mean Curaga?" Naruto asked. "Sorry, but that's something I learned from Yuffie, and it's not even Ninjutsu, Medical or otherwise."

"You mean to tell me, you have a bloodline?"

"You didn't know?" Naruto asked. "It allows me to access Mako Energy. Mako fuels those kinds of Jutsu. With Mako, I can pull off a Suiryuudan without any effort, or sign of exhaustion. Hell, I could make 2 with my own Chakra. I've got that much, and the Control to back it up."

Sarutobi nodded. "This is an interesting Bloodline. How did you get it? I know Kushina doesn't have, and neither does your father."

"Event at 6. That's all I will say. Also... Yuffie should be on a team with me. I know the selection process, and that she's already a Kunoichi, in title. She's the only Kisaragi _alive,_ after all. She's good with training."

"Show me."

"No need to sir. I've already seen what she can do, and if I could, I'd give her Chuunin status. She asked for Genin, though."

"Specialties?"

"You don't want to know." Iruka admitted.

"Now, I'm even more curious."

"Trust me, Jiji. You _don't_ want to know."

Sarutobi looked at Naruto with an analytic gaze. Yuffie then pulled out a wallet. "I believe this is yours?"

Sarutobi looked at her, and saw she had his wallet. "How did you..."

She tossed to him. "That wasn't even my specialty. I can do that with virtually anything. Oh, and if you see me pull out anything reminiscent of an oversized Shuriken... back up. You don't want to get close to them."

Sarutobi then looked at the scroll Iruka handed him. "This scroll is about Naruto, isn't it?" Iruka nodded.

"That reminds me. I have another one for you." Naruto said, pulling out another scroll. "This one's from my mom." He tossed it to him.

He read Minato's first, and his eyes widened. "Minato, you love causing me pain, don't you?"

"Nah, he just hates the fact that Ero-sennin didn't take his responsibilities to the forefront."

He then opened Kushina's scroll. When he finished reading it, his eyes widened, and he slammed his head on the desk in front of him, prompting a sweatdrop from Iruka.

Iruka checked the scroll and read it.

Hiruzen,  


You're so smart, yet you could never figure out how to beat out Paperwork?

2 words: Kage Bunshin.

Oh, and if no one but your ANBU Guard, Naruto, Yuffie, and Iruka are there when you read this, disregard all formal policies and do the first thing comes to mind, provided it doesn't hurt anyone other than yourself.

Kushina

"That's how you do it?" Iruka asked.

"Hey, that's how dad did it. That's how I plan to do it." Naruto retorted.

Sarutobi quit banging his head against the desk, rubbed his forehead, and tossed a Red Headband with the metal plate showing the Konohagakure symbol to Yuffie. "You're good to go. I've got the details of your abilities from Minato, stating that he found this to happen anyway. He also stated a team for you 2 to be on. I will only say this: I think it's overpowered, but he's right. Naruto, show her around the village. Be at the Academy this afternoon at 1500. Your usual Classroom. Yuffie, you are to go with him." They both nodded, and left with no trace of any Chakra being used.

"Was that pure speed?" Sarutobi questioned, his eyes wide.

"Yes, and I've seen him move faster." Iruka admitted.

"You're kidding me?"

"No sir."

"Get ready for the day. Those two alone with be a handful, if what Minato said is correct." Iruka nodded, seeing that it was probably that Yuffie was _way_ too much like Naruto.

00000x00000

Chapter end!

Yes, he felt like going Sephiroth on Mizuki's ass. The guy was a complete and total bastard.

Any other questions, if this is posted, then review for them.


	3. Chapter 3

... Don't ask.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and Yuffie were sitting in the Classroom at the top. Yuffie was in her clothes from Advent Children, just shrunk to fit her current size.

Naruto, on the other hand, his wardrobe was very different from the usual. He was wearing Black ANBU style pants, and a black shirt that seemed to connect like a bodysuit, or a robe. There was also a pair of Dark Gray (80% black) pauldrons on his shoulders, and a pair of black sleeves that were loose enough to not reveal his physique, but not too loose that it would allow another to grab it if they got close enough. The sleeves were also long enough for his hands to show, as it covered up his wrists. The pants also covered down to the ankles, and he wore Black Boot-like sandals. (A/N: It's like a cross between Combat Boots, and Open Toe Sandals) If you look close enough on his shoulder blades, there are small concave indentations that would allow for something to come out if needed.

Although, no one knows that those were intentional.

Most of the graduates were there already, but a select few were missing. That was when they heard footsteps. _"Now, for the ones that I _REALLY_ hate. The Double Banshees. Pink and Blonde."_ Naruto said in his mind.

"_Come on, they can't be that bad."_

"_Ever wondered why I have those seals on the back of my head?"_

"_Come to think of it, what do they do? I never got around to asking."_

"_They're the reason it came up. Picture Bahamut emulating a Banshee."_

"_That bad?"_

"_Worse, actually. By the way, I'm glad that Sephiroth and Cloud taught me Kenjutsu while they used Materia summons. I had to get them readjusted, just so I can block out him, and still block these 2 out."_

"FIRST!" A Pink haired girl, and Blonde Girl entered the room nearly simultaneously. Naruto and Yuffie were the only ones to see the truth.

_'Ino, the blonde, came in first. That's what I saw.'_ Naruto thought.

"_Yeah, she did."_

"_Gonna comment?"_

"_Nah. I'll keep my self out of the loop. You?"_

"_Why not?"_ Naruto then appeared in front of them, arms crossed. "Will you 2 just shut up? Ino came in first. About 6 milliseconds before you, Sakura. Now shut up, and take a look at your so-called Love Affection, who, if you ask me, is gay." He said, prompting them both to get angry, before looking at Sasuke, noticing the boy in front of them was also sitting next to Sasuke, and another girl was next to him. And Sasuke was next to the wall.

"Haruno protection 8!" Naruto shouted, before several males in the room made a handseal. Sakura then screamed her head off. Sasuke didn't, and passed out, blood coming out of his ears.

"Good job Sakura. Now you made your gay love interest deaf." Naruto stated. "Good thing I gave several males in here seals to block out your Banshee-like screech. Too bad Sasuke didn't bother taking it."

This had a varied reaction from the entire class. The males that activated the seals on them had their eyes widen, along with one of the girls. She thought it was him, but couldn't prove it. That was her proof. "Told you it was worse, Yuffie."

"Next time, I won't doubt you." The girl next to Sasuke stated. "Man am I glad I've heard worse before. Seriously, Ramuh is already deaf, and yet he'd be able to hear it."

"Glad I activated yours?"

"Big time."

"Your welcome, hime." Naruto then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hold on!" A male with brown hair, and fang like marks on his cheek shouted. "Since when did you ever wear anything _other_ than Orange?!"

"You are so naive, Kiba." Naruto replied. "You think I wore that because I thought it looked cool?"

"Well, yeah!"

"Such a foolish mistake." Yuffie shook her head. "So that's the Inuzuka?"

"Yeah. Real loud mouth, and _definitely_ a bitch to outrun... for most Academy students, anyway."

"Noted. Anyone else I should watch out for?"

"Aside from Emo Brooder over there? No. There are a few others that I would say yes, if they got over their quirks, but... there's one thing you should know _never_ to do." He whispered into her ear. "The big boned guy over there is Chouji Akimichi. Call him fat, you've got the equivalent of my mother when she went after Cid."

Yuffie nodded. "That's _really_ good to know."

"Couldn't recognize the poor guy for a week."

"No kidding."

"Yo, Naruto. Who's this? And what are you doing here?"

"I passed through separate means. As did Yuffie, here."

"Friend of yours?"

"Basically, yeah." Yuffie was instantly on the desk staring in his eyes. "I like this one."

"Which part?" Naruto ended up asking.

"Lazy Genius."

"That's his whole clan." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, Iruka-sensei is coming. Let's just sit down."

"No insults for the Uchiha?"

"Why? He's not worth it."

"What do you mean he's not worth it?!" A few females shouted.

"You mean to tell me, you _want_ me to insult him?" Naruto questioned, they all blinked, and shut up.

"Damn. If I knew it was that easy, I would've done that long ago." Shikamaru sat down next to Chouji.

Iruka walked in at that point. "Good. You're already quiet. That's a first." He went into a long winded speech about being a Shinobi, which Naruto and Yuffie promptly ignored. "Alright, now for the teams. Team 1..." Iruka went through the teams, while Naruto and Yuffie did a mental checklist of who would actually be Genin at the end of the week.

"_1, fail."_ Naruto started.

"_2, fail."_ Yuffie continued, as they cycled between them both.

"_3, fail."_

"_4, fail."_

"_5, fail."_

"_6, fail."_

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha," The girls in the class, minus Yuffie and one Hyuuga, perked up. "Yuffie Kisaragi," all of them were confused, minus Naruto, and Shikamaru. "and Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone in the room shouted. The males still had their barrier up, which proved to be useful.

"Iruka-sensei, this probably isn't my place, but do you really think it's going to work out?" Naruto asked.

"You'll be able to handle it." was the reply. "Besides, this came from the _Hokage,_ I can't do anything about it." Naruto caught the meaning behind how it was said, and nodded.

"_That's what dad was up to, wasn't it?"_

"_I wouldn't put it past him to let you bust his ego and destroy his high horse."_ Yuffie commented.

"Well, since I'm with Yuffie, I'm fine. But if he dies, his own ego and pride is what kills him." Naruto said, kicking back. "Though, if you ask me, so far, this is the only team that's got the making of a Genin Squad."

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." Naruto and Yuffie thought the same thing. _"That one passes."_ "Team 9 is still in circulation, so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. That's all for the teams."

"Wait, Sensei! What about me?" Pink haired Harpy asked.

"Hokage-sama specifically requested that you do something to better suit your skills. You are to meet at the Shinobi Hospital tomorrow at 0900, Sakura."

"Why the hospital? I'm not sick."

"And she's supposed to be the Female Rookie of the Year?" Naruto asked no one. "Sakura, you're an idiot if you can't figure out what you're going to learn. You have brains, but no common sense."

"You know what they say, Naruto." Yuffie stated. "Common sense is so rare, it's a goddamnned superpower."

"Now, I believe that statement."

"Your life is excellent proof of that." Yuffie countered.

"Touche." It was at this point someone flew into the room in a black blur. The blur turned out to be a ball of tarp, which extended into a banner that said:

Anko Mitarashi

Sensei of Team 7

Fiance to Iruka Umino

and one hot mama!

Naruto sweatdropped, and then his eyes widened. "IRUKA UMINO! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!" Surprisingly, it was Naruto that shouted that.

"I can't have some kind of happiness?" Iruka said, hiding behind the banner.

Naruto was immediately right in front of him. "I never said I didn't approve of her." He smirked at Iruka's gobsmacked face. "I was just wondering what took so god damn long!"

"I've kept it secret for a month now."

Naruto then nodded. "Looks like we've got a real live one as a sensei. If nothing else, she'll help out. Easily."

"Council argued with the team and sensei, though." Iruka admitted.

"You expect anything less?" Naruto asked.

"Team 7, to the roof." Anko stated, before the banner went Poof and landed in her hand as a scroll.

"That's how she does it?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so." Iruka added. Naruto looked at Yuffie, and they both nodded. They didn't even have to use the mark to communicate. They just left instantly. Sasuke bristled at being outdone by Naruto, and left the room pissed.

He made it to the roof, Naruto and Yuffie sitting with their eyes closed. "Oi, gaki!"

"You know me... somewhat." Naruto stated.

"No one but you and me know you, Naru." Yuffie stated, her eyes still closed.

"That's why I said somewhat." Naruto stated, his eyes closed. "Anko-sensei knows me as she got close to my second mask, but she hadn't touched it. Iruka-sensei did though, but even he didn't break it."

"Second mask?" Anko asked. Sasuke seemed interested.

"Considering the fact that the masks are going down from here on out, I doubt I won't be leaving much to desire anymore, but a lot more will be revealed with one sentence: Everything happens for a reason."

"That leaves more questions than answers." Anko deadpanned.

"That's Shinobi life." Naruto shrugged. "The more mystery the better."

_'I like this Naruto better than the last one. Wait... when did he get this smart?'_

"Uchiha, before you say anything about me not being smart, take a minute and think about how I was able to prank the entire village, even the Hokage, and still get away from it without being caught by anyone but 1 Chuunin. The ANBU couldn't catch me. And for a reason. I can outwit 4 full squads of ANBU, but the only one to catch me is Iruka-sensei. Why do you think that is?" Naruto stated.

_'It's official. I'm gonna like this guy. Now, let's see if he can...'_

"And by the way, I already made my first kill."

_'That answers that.'_

"Anyway, let's give our first introductions. Anko Mitarashi, likes are Dango, my fiance who you should already know, and many other things. Dislikes are ignorant bastards, rapists, and a certain cyclops. Hobbies... Torturing some poor sap to get information. My dream..."

"Her dream is to finally be seen as herself, and not some bastard's spy." Naruto stated. "I'm not giving out information on him. Just know that the guy is already on my shit list. Number 4, I believe."

This piqued Yuffie's interest. "I thought that Snake was Third."

"Nah, he got downgraded. So did number 2 and 1. A particular Uchiha that indirectly caused my parent's death, the death of maybe 20 Bloodlines in Water Country, thus resulting in a Civil War, and now is after a friend of mine has the top spot. Not to mention I've heard accounts of him raping several civilians, and then killing them. He's hit 4 of my 5 buttons right there, and there's bound to be more that I haven't found out about."

Sasuke was shocked at this. _'Could it be...'_

"And no, it's not Itachi. The man was thought dead. Proved those bastards wrong with a vengeance." Naruto continued.

"How do you know it was an Uchiha?" Sasuke accused.

"The simple fact that witnesses report to have seen the Sharingan. It hasn't gotten into any newspapers, but I'll tell you this. The dead hold no secrets."

"You've been raising the dead?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I've been talking with them, yeah. Raising them? Not by a longshot. They don't come to me, I go to them."

"Could you..."

"I already have, Sasuke. Your father is pissed, as is your mother. Your mother at you, your father at Itachi. I've been keeping Mikoto updated on your progress. You're becoming too much of a psycho for her tastes, to be honest. Her words, not mine." Naruto stated.

"I guess introductions are finished."

"Not quite. I want to know her." Sasuke stated.

"Get lost. I'm taken."

"I don't see a band anywhere." Sasuke retorted. She revealed her mark, which made Anko's eyes widen. "Mate Mark. It functions the same way. Ask any Inuzuka, and they'd tell you the same thing."

Anko nodded. "She's off the market, Uchiha. I'd hazard a guess and say Uzumaki is off the Market as well?"

"And you'd be right. Though the mark was accidental, I can't say I don't like it being there. Brought her back to life, after all." Naruto stated, shrugging like it was no big deal. "Really, I was hoping for a way for it to happen. The best things are found by accident."

"I also got the drop you've got a B-rank under your belt." Anko stated.

"That was my graduation test, actually. It's also where I got my first kill." _'Officially, at least.'_ Naruto stated, before remembering something. "Sasuke. Main House, Second floor, Library. There's a book titled "Crazy shit my husband has done". Get it. Read it. Before you act on it, understand what went on, and it belonged to Mikoto, I think. She confirmed it when I asked her though. She asked me to give you a message. If you wanted to learn the truth, look in that book. The last entry in there was a few weeks before the massacre. If nothing else, read that." Sasuke was about to speak up.

"Before you call her weak, know that she had the Mangekyo Sharingan, but only used it once before noticing that it took away part of her eyesight. She never regained it, and gave birth to you. She quit as a ninja to raise her sons. That was her story. No one knew she had the Mangekyo. And the fact that Itachi had it unnerved her. Had she remained active, she would've survived, and probably used it against him. It was a war, and she had to help out. Now that I think about it... I think I know how you can learn a few things without the Sharingan." Naruto pulled out a scroll before writing on it in strange lines.

"Alright, what hit your mind?" Yuffie asked.

"Don't tell me he's bored." Anko stated, a little scared.

"What's so scary about him being bored?" Sasuke huffed, wondering why his opinion was changing so much.

"No, he's not. At least... not yet. If he were there would A: be heads rolling, B: Boats would fly, C: The head of Torture and Interrogation would be scared piss poor of his own, homemade coffee, D: Half the village would be leveled by a mistimed Grenade. And to think those are the tame ones he's _already_ done." Yuffie stated.

"I haven't seen anything about a Flying boat."

"You obviously haven't seen it, but it's currently elsewhere."

"That's kind of the thing I just came up with." Naruto said, finishing his seal. "That same Boat. Getting it here is a massive pain in the ass. Easiest way to get it here is by Fuuinjutsu. I'd have to test it out later."

"You gonna have to hit the Gauntlet tonight?"

"Nah, I'd probably spar with Cloud. If not, I'd go Sephi." _"I'm avoiding Sephiroth's name for a reason."_

"_I'm aware. But why not Cloud?"_

"_No one knows his true name. They call _him_ the Lifestream Warrior. Besides, Cloud and Tifa are coming anyway. It's best if he doesn't get that big of a fan club before he gets here."_

"So, this Cloud trained you?"

"And Sephi." Naruto admitted. "Oh, and if I say anything along the lines of going "Ape-shit" on someone else... be aware that one of 2 things are going to happen. 1: The guy/girl is dead, or 2: No one will recognize them, though Option 1 is a lot more likely than Option 2. Anyway, they both trained me in Kenjutsu, and no I won't teach either of you, because you lack the extensive training to use it effectively. My Bloodline only helped me reach that goal slightly faster, because of my muscles ripping apart and then knitting back together, nearly twice as strong. Even then, I had to get used to some of the weaponry."

"And why not?"

"Because what they taught me in... Can't be learned without certain... requirements. I've been training for 6 years in order to get this far. My chases with the ANBU were done with a massive handicap on my part. My body was physically restricted, and I was doing so in a Bright Orange and Blue Jumpsuit. If that isn't enough, try the fact that I _still_ outrun them on a semi-daily basis. If you can do that, even in a time of peace, when standards are low, that's still a feat. Iruka-sensei was an ANBU for a year, and then took up teaching, because he found it without the risk, but with much more headache. You want to know how he catches me when ANBU can't?"

This piqued their interest... Aside from Yuffie. She already knew. "It's because he actually knows how I think, because he's been there, he's done that, not to the same extent, and even more so... He's able to do a shitload more than you'd think. He's the only one that can find me if I'm further than a mile away. He's found me 6 miles out before. The only time he hasn't is when I'm visiting Yuffie in secret. Even then, he knows that I've dropped off the map. It's only because he knows me well enough to tell how I think, and finds my Brain pattern, _not_ my Chakra, which can be suppressed to the max. That's how I can do so, even with myself restricted. When he can't feel my brain pattern, and yes he can do that, that's when he knows he can't find me. Like that, he can pinpoint my location about 30 miles out, 5 miles for my Chakra, and maybe a Mile for normal eyesight."

"You already knew all this?" Anko asked, surprised.

"Of course." Naruto stated. "After all, I need to know who I'm up against. He's the only one to ever truly catch me."

Yuffie nodded. "That sucks, you know? Being able to outrun ANBU, and then getting caught by a Chuunin."

"A Chuunin that can think on the same level and frequency as me, but yeah. It sucks." Naruto admitted.

_'So, he's not all powerful...'_

"Alright, enough talk. Our first mission is tomorrow. Training Ground 44, right at the south Side."

Naruto and Yuffie nodded. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow. "Be there at 0800. And don't be late." Anko left in a Shunshin. Naruto sighed. "Look Sasuke. You hate me. I hate your attitude. As long as we get along when it counts, that's fine by me."

"Who said anything about getting along?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Think about history. It may seem useless, but that's because you're not looking underneath the underneath. Information, no matter how irrelevant at first glance, can become your greatest ally." Naruto explained. "Which teams earned a good name for themselves?"

"Sannin, Ino-Shika-Cho, and Kunoichi Chaos." Sasuke stated, like it was common knowledge.

"Kunoichi Chaos is a lesser known one, but still is one of the best to know of. Did you know that my mother was the leader of Kunoichi Chaos?" Naruto asked, earning a surprised look from Sasuke. "Kushina Uzumaki is her name. She died the day I was born, because the Kyuubi attacked. My father died that same day, but that's not the point. The point is, all 3 of them were teams of 3. It seems to me like Anko-sensei is going to put us through a Survival test. One that pits us up against each other, more likely than not. Don't fall for it."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"When you've been talking to dead Shinobi for as long as I have, you tend to pick up a few things." Naruto shrugged. "Let's go, Yuffie."

She nodded, and they both jumped off the roof, Sasuke running to the side and noticing they were gone. _'Where did they go?'_ He jumped off, and nearly broke his ankle. _'And how the hell does he do that?'_

-Lifestream, later on-

Naruto and Cloud were in stance. Naruto holding First Tsurugi, and Cloud holding Second Tiberian. Both swords were in one piece at the moment. "Ready, Sensei?"

Cloud just nodded. Vincent appeared between them. "Begin." he vanished and appeared in the stands.

They both stood still, locking their eyes with each other. Naruto twitched his left arm, and vanished. Cloud immediately vanished as well. They both appeared in the center of the arena, swords locked. They both jumped off and vanished from sight again.

-In the Stands-

Minato shook his head. "Making it a speed battle. Of course."

"Typical." Yuffie added. "I've said it before. Cloud's one major pain in the ass. Still, he knows how to wield huge ass swords. That much _can't_ be denied."

"That's why you said he was to teach Naru-chan, right?" Kushina asked, earning a nod. "I may not always act like it, but I know what people are good at, and where they can make a difference. I still can't believe that he learned the Aero spell chain easiest. That one's usually one of the hardest."

"It's probably because he's a Wind Chakra Type." Minato stated. "I'm a Lightning Chakra Type, and the Thunder Series is where I shine."

"I'm Wind and Water, so Water based and the Aero chain are the easiest for me."

"That would probably explain why I lean towards Lightning Spells more often than the others. I'm probably more attuned to the Lightning Element. The Quake Line isn't exactly harder, but is actually the second easiest for me. A few of my old Limit Breaks are the reason for that. They tend to center on Death and Landscaping. So, I'm more of a Lightning/Earth Element, right?"

"That'd be about right." Minato stated. "I could help you with Lightning Manipulation, just like Kushina could help our son with Wind Manipulation. If want some tips, just ask."

"Sure thing." Yuffie replied, as Cloud was sent into the air by a skyward swing. "Oh shit. Naruto wins this round."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked, sitting right there.

"One word: Omnislash." was Yuffie's response.

"He wouldn't..."

"In a spar?" Kushina asked.

"With Naruto, I think the phrase "Holding back" is not in his dictionary."

"I really need to go over that with him... Again." Tifa deadpanned.

"You'd only be wasting your time. For him, it's all or none. Spar or not." Yuffie stated.

"I'm the same way." Minato admitted.

"So am I. It's actually hereditary with my family." Kushina added.

"So... No use trying to change that fact?"

"Nope." Kushina smiled.

"They've got the Uzumaki Stubborn Gene. I really hope I don't have Uzumaki Blood, because I know for a fact I have the same stubbornness they do. I only relent for her... and sometimes him."

"Yeah, I'd imagine, as they are family." Yuffie admitted.

Naruto then hit the ground 6 times, 5 in a circle around the Sixth dispelled, while the Original held up a hand and caught one sword, while 5 others hit the ground and impaled themselves.

"You... Win." Cloud conked out.

Naruto grinned and raised a hand. "Curaga."

Tifa was right next to him. "Well, at least he's good with minor Injuries."

"Probably due to Curaga." Naruto stated, right across from her. "With the 27 hits I made with the Omnislash, he should have more than 3 bruises, and a cracked femur."

"27? It only hits 15 times." Tifa questioned.

"When I used it, I was using 5 Shadow Clones, each of which held one piece of First Tsurugi. I was hitting him fast enough to expend less Mako in each strike and let the momentum of the strike do it's job, while using Chakra to, not extend the reach, but to widen the reach, causing multiple strikes for each hit. That's my version of it, at least... And I came up with it on the spot." Naruto stated.

"That's pretty ingenious, you know?" Minato stated. "I didn't think Cid would've gotten you that far."

"I didn't. That's all him." Cid retorted. "Kid's a Natural at winging it. No pun intended. Speaking of which..."

"I've got the plans for it ready, but no, it's not built." Naruto stated.

"Gotcha." Cid replied.

"Plans for what?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, several things, actually." Naruto admitted. "but one of them was his idea. The rest was based on ideas I've heard about from when I traverse the Lifestream for whatever reason. Some of these ideas come from me when I'm bored."

"And believe me when I say, him getting bored is not always a bad thing." Cid stated with pride. "Those kind of ideas are pretty crazy, even by my standards. And yet, for some reason, I can see them working."

Jenova then entered the area. "Cloud, Tifa. It is time."

"Wait, already?" Tifa asked.

"Yes. He is fine by my standards, but he has to gain the experience with his skills before he could progress more. Now is the time you two will appear."

"Wait. You think you could wait on sending them back for a bit? Make it an accident of sorts that they ran into me?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you want that?"

"The official story is they're actually Kurama's friends that live far away. In the Mountains at one point."

"Nibelhiem was near a Mountain." Cloud admitted.

"When I have to leave the Village for a mission, that's when they show up. Maybe they could take out an opponent that I have yet to come across, but would soon."

"Such as?"

"I'm not sure where my first out of village Mission would be, but if there's any chance of upgrading, I'd be continuing regardless, and so would the rest of my team. The two of them should come in. They'll know where it is when I have to go for it. That way they can come back as they're "traveling" so to speak. Oh. And if you can bring in Fenrir, that would be appreciated."

"Noted. And I think you have a point, though it would be a little suspicious."

"That suspicion will be offset by a hint of surprise when they actually do show up. Yuffie and I will be the only ones that will know it's actually intentional, aside from Iruka-sensei and Jiji, after all. Jiji has yet to tell the Council about the Lifestream, or the fact that Kurama is already outside of the seal, which is gone. No one would bother to check, either." Naruto retorted. "Basically, anyone that would know what it looks like is already aware of the situation."

"I don't recall Jiraiya finding out."

"**Oh, he knows. I made sure of it. Tracked him down in Bird Country."** Kurama stated. **"He also knows how useless he's been, but has told me of a possible threat, not only to Konohagakure, but to Naruto as well."**

"What kind of threat?"

"**He was tracking Orochimaru at first, feeling responsible for his defection, and came across them. So far they've got 8 S-rank Nuke-nin, as Orochimaru had abandoned them. The fact that I'm no longer sealed is something that no one but the ones here, Iruka, and the Sandaime. That fact isn't getting out anytime soon. If Sarutobi says anything about it, hell, if anyone that isn't here now says anything about it, they'll collapse on the spot due to a Heart Attack. The other 3 that know are under a Blood Oath. It will cause a heart attack the moment they begin to speak of it."**

"And I'm not revealing it anytime soon." Naruto stated.

"If anything, I'd say Kurama was a summon once said to be on par with the Kyuubi no Yoko, but still loves pranking more than killing."

"**Which is actually true, you know? Taking lives gets boring after a while. Pranks are everlasting, as they can destroy pride, honor, and more. And you can do it over and over and over again. I never got bored until I was sealed into Miko."**

"And Obito is to blame for it." Minato stated. "I still can't believe he's actually alive, or that _he's_ the one that caused Kurama to attack the village. And I thought I taught him better than that."

"**Tell me about it. The guy's a bastard now. If he didn't..."** Kurama stopped for a second. **"Looks like Jiraiya is calling. He may not be in the village anymore, but know that we came to a mutual agreement."** He sighed. **"We'll talk later."** The fox then disappeared.

Cloud then opened his eyes. "Uh... I feel like I just went 30 rounds with Sephiroth."

"Ouch." Kushina stated, mainly for measure.

"Tell me about it."

"Heh, if I can beat you that badly, then heal you with Curaga, and then applying Regen, and you still feel like that... if you weren't dead, you would be soon." Naruto stated. "Told you I'd be good after a good spar, Yuffie."

"And now I'm safe."

"Oh, you're never safe among a Namikaze. We have a tendency to attract trouble if we're not looking for it. Especially when people find out he's my son." Minato told her. "In fact, that's a typical Namikaze Trait."

Naruto then looked at Yuffie. "While it may not be safe in theory, I will... never let my friends down. And that includes my wife." She blushed a little at that, but nodded.

"Well, better get some rest. I really think that you'll need more than your usual with Anko."

-the next day, Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi sighed. _'I'm seriously getting too old for this shit. At least Minato gave the ideas for the teams. I really think they were a good idea.'_ In front of him were several Jounin, each of which had been assigned a Genin Team.

"Report. Who passed, and who failed?" he ordered.

"Team 1, fail."

"Team 2, fail."

"Team 3, fail."

"Team 4, fail."

"Team 5, fail."

"Team 6, fail."

"Team 7, pass." Anko stated.

"Team 8, pass." Kurenai Yuuhi stated.

"Team 10, pass." Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Sandaime, stated.

"Sakura Haruno, accepted." A Medic stated. "She has a ways to go, but she is above and beyond what was thought, and learns the material quickly." Sarutobi nodded.

"Lord Hokage." One Jounin with a single eye showing, while the rest of his face was covered, started. "Why is it that I wasn't placed as a Sensei for Team 7? The Council would have wanted me to train them, or at least the Uchiha."

"That's the problem here. I didn't come up with the teams. Someone else, someone that I can trust implicitly, has been watching this class with interest. He's the one that came up with the teams. Not me. The council had no say in this class. You could say the man is my superior."

"No one can order you unless..." The man's eye widened. "No... Why would Kami take interest in this class?"

"He specifically stated that Team 7 is to have an outcast train them. Not you. The Students were also placed together based on our usual principles, but we still had a lot of failures. He even stated that the only ones that were a near guarantee that would pass are Teams 7, 8, and 10. The rest were only if they saw through the test. Speaking of... Anko Mitarashi, I believe we would all like to know how your team passed."

"What can I say? Naruto is a natural at outsmarting others. Makes a plan on the fly, and kicks ass. Yuffie... She's a lot more different than any other Kunoichi, that's for sure. Her arms glow from time to time, and she seems to specialize in Oversized and strange form Shuriken. I'm not Talking Fuuma Shuriken, Oversize. If you saw any of them, you'd understand. Some of them don't even look like Shuriken. I suspect she keeps them in a storage seal, or something of the like. However, its her Jutsu that scares me. They are much too powerful for any Genin to use, especially with the amount of Chakra she uses for them."

"Explain." Sarutobi replied.

"Well... you and I can use the amount for the Bunshin no Jutsu for the Chakra she puts into any of her Jutsu. And Believe me when I say, they easily rival some B-class Elemental Jutsu and up. No Shape Manipulation, though. She showed 3 of the 5 elements. Fire, Lightning, and Water. She also showed Ice, and even managed to paralyze me entirely. She didn't even make contact. All in all, she's a Jounin in all but rank."

"What about the others?" A random Jounin asked.

"Lets see... Sasuke Uchiha is arrogant. He thinks he's supposed to be on top. In truth, he's the weakest on this team in both skills and mentality. His skills are no Joke, though. He performed a Fire Jutsu, which was enhanced by Naruto who used Fuuton: Daitoppa, and Yuffie, who used a Lightning Element Jutsu, which I assume was a High B-rank, that gave it a tinge of electricity. I managed to dodge, and when the thing hit a tree... Well, that was the explosion earlier."

This made many Jounin pale. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. "You mean to tell me that 3 Genin caused an Explosion that would've killed someone on par with Orochimaru?"

"It may have been big, and don't get me wrong, I hate the guy too, but if he got hit by that, he'd find a way to survive, but he'd flee. I passed them on the spot. One thing to note: Teamwork is a little shoddy, but when it's needed, it comes out. If not, it won't be present. Naruto openly stated that he hates the Uchiha's guts, and that he knew the Uchiha hated him. As long as they work together when it's needed, he won't have any complaints. That was the compromise they made."

"And what of his Kenjutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"Extreme. Hardcore. God like. None of them fit the bill. In fact, they are all listed as understatements for his Kenjutsu. I'll put it to you this way. If he went up against the 7 Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist when they were at their best, he'd take out 3 of them before he was tired. If he had more experience with that Zanbato of his, he'd probably take out 4 or 5. I can't be sure. The only thing against him is experience. If not, he'd be able to become ANBU, or the Hokage with his current skill level."

"He didn't use his Katana?"

"Masamune? No, he told me of it, and he only uses it when he actually _wants _to kill someone. The are only 3 reasons he brings it out. 1: He's pissed off beyond recognition. 2: Someone threatens someone else close to him. 3: The man is on his Top 10 list of Bastards. Oh, wait. There's a Fourth one. If they're too corrupt, he'd kill them. No arguments. Man, I pity Danzou when he shows up. This is one team I'm gonna enjoy."

At that point, someone else entered. "Hokage-sama, we need Anko in the TI Department. Someone won't even break from me, or Inoichi. We'll need her there, since she, more likely than not, failed her team."

"Actually, Ibiki, I passed them." Anko stated. "However, there is one person I believe would do a lot better in doing so than me. I'll get him and bring him. Which area?"

"Block J, Cell 42." Ibiki stated.

"Noted. Hokage-sama, I'll submit a written report on what happened during my test, if you ask."

"Please do so."

Anko nodded, and Shunshin'ed out. Ibiki blinked. "Do you know who she speaks of?"

"No, but watch over whoever it is. See what they're capable of."

-Interrogation room-

Naruto and Anko entered the room, the man blindfolded. "Damn. This guy does not look good." Naruto stated.

"Kind of the point. 2 of our best Interrogators failed to get anything out of him, apparently. Let's see what you got." Anko stated. Naruto walked up to the man.

The Blindfold was taken off, and the man was surprised that a Kid was interrogating him. _'What the... A fucking kid?!'_ "Alright, I'm not for the crazy bullshit like most interrogators. That much is certain. So, I'll cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"As if I would tell a kid!" The man shouted.

"Wrong choice." Naruto said, before the man felt a shock through his system, somehow forgetting something he cherished. "What was..."

"A highly outdated method of gaining information. Now. Why are you here?"

"Fuck you!" A shock ran through him and forgot about something else.

"You want to forget everything you've ever cherished?" Naruto asked, his tone cold. "I may not know much about you, but I know that everyone has something, or some_one_ close to them. How would they feel if you didn't remember them anymore?"

"What do you..."

"I see the memories you lose through this method. So far, you've lost 2 memories. I can tell by what I see that one of them is a Best Friend of yours. Close to a brother. The other would seem to be a daughter of yours. Now then... Speak."

The man looked horrified, and then he spilled. Everything he found out, his mission, his home village, the reason he was chosen, everything. "Alright, I've told you everything. Please, don't make me lose my family!"

Naruto merely smirked. "One more thing. Defenses of your home village. I want the truth, and nothing more. If not..."

He spilled the beans. "Thank you." Naruto then turned around. "and by the way... The memories you lost... Will return when you see them, but only if they recognize _you_. And believe me, they won't." He left the room.

-observation deck-

Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi were watching, surprised. Ibiki whistled. "Kid's got an Interrogation Method I haven't even heard of."

"What did I tell you? He's good." Anko stated. "Of course, I didn't think he'd go that far."

"You were expecting less?" Inoichi asked.

"No. More." Anko told them. "Of course, that's still pretty damn good, all things considered. And to think he's someone I'm supposed to teach."

"apprentice?"

"Wait. He's on your team?" Ibiki asked, surprised. "And he can do that?"

"Hey, you _know_ that this is a great stress reliever for me. He's been through more shit than I have, actually. It's all pent up, or just flat out forgotten. I was hoping on the former, to be honest. It helps with Interrogation." Just then, the door opened, Naruto with a Chuunin came through. "Looks like you've got a Third Calling, kid."

"Actually... If you're saying this is the Third Calling, then it would be the Seventh. Hokage is still at the top. There's quite a few others. Which reminds me. If I'm late for any team meeting, wait 1 hour. If I'm not there by then, head to this location. Burn the location into your memory, then burn the note. It's a place that actually has a few of my project in it. Ibiki, if you want to go in there, I have to be there. Same with you Anko. I've been working one of them for 4 years now, so you know."

"Damn. What could take you 4 _years_ to make?"

"Well, the reasoning is the fact that I need a shitload of materials for the project itself. Then there's the size of it."

"Size? How big could it be if you're hiding it?" Inoichi stated, before trying to read his mind, failing.

"Well... for one, there's the fact that it's in a cave, the only known entrance is too hidden to find."

"Well, we've got the next 2 days off. Mind if I come by tomorrow? Bring the team..."

"Not Sasuke." Naruto stated, earning a raised eyebrow. "Yuffie already knows of it, and has been there. I don't trust Sasuke one bit. I respect him, but I don't trust him." Anko nodded, seeing his point.

"What about these two?" She thumbed the other two in the room.

"Ibiki? Well, he's the Mental Surgeon. He'd get it out of me sooner or later. Inoichi... well, as long as his daughter doesn't find out, I have no problems. Some of these projects can make or break the village. It's best to keep those who know about them down to the bare minimum. The Hokage is aware of them, sure. However, he knows the threat that they would cause if they fall into the wrong hands, and therefore, doesn't ask much about them. Just numbers and threat levels if used by an opponent. The lowest one... Out of all of them, it would be a High B-rank, at worst. They're that dangerous. I keep the schematics for each hidden securely, and separate. He knows I have them, and what I intend to use them for. As none of them are finished, aside from one I used during the test, I wouldn't be using them anyway."

"And just what would happen if I saw it?" Anko stated.

"You'd know that I trust you, for one." Naruto replied. "I wouldn't have given you the location if I didn't trust you. That place is something not even the Hyuuga Clan can see. I made the chamber specifically with Doujutsu in mind. That's how good I hid it. That's how necessary I have to hide it. If you don't know where to look, or what to look for, you won't find it." Throughout this, Anko had memorized the location, and it was being burned as he finished.

"This is good to know. Anything to use against a Giant Snake?"

"Of course. In fact, some of them, 3 in particular, when used properly could take out one of the Big 5 Shinobi Villages. One of them has to be kept hidden. Still, I know how to take it down. No one else will. Not even Yuffie does, and she understands the reasoning."

"Any chance on selling them to the village?"

"Some of the B-class, yeah. Of course, those particular projects are already complete, and they'd be going to the Hokage's Personal ANBU only. I know the difference."

"Any chance of us learning that Interrogation method?" Ibiki asked.

"None whatsoever." Naruto replied. "That method has been out of use for several thousand years. I'm only able to recreate it through different means. That's the main problem with it. I'm the only one that can use that method at this point. I can't argue that it's effective for most, as everyone has something, or someone they cherish. Something that keeps them human. That method makes them lose it, and they'll know they lost something precious. They always start talking after the Third one, if not, the second."

"Brief description?" Inoichi asked.

"Obey, or lose what you cherish most." Naruto stated, shrugging. "That's basically the jist of it. And if it's a material possession, they'll never regain the memories lost to them. That particular portion is only effective for the memories that are of the living."

"Damn, that's got to be effective." Ibiki stated.

"You have no idea." Naruto then turned around. "I'm heading to the hanger. That's what I tend to call the place. Yuffie will be there sooner or later." _"Right?"_

"_I'm hanging out with Hinata. She likes you, you know?"_

"_Yeah, but unless I had a bloodline, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to take more than one of them. I've already got you, and I'm happy with my choice."_

"_What about using the Lifestream?"_

"_That's not a Bloodline. They said it was like a bloodline, because no one can copy it. Fact of the matter is, it's not. It's unique to me and Cloud. Not Cloud's son, nor his Grandson. It stuck with him. They are one with the Lifestream, sure, but I'm not recreating Shinra. That's asking for trouble. I'd avoid it, if at all possible. The Needs of the Many outweigh the Needs of One, or the Needs of the Few. That's the usual belief of a Hokage. My father was different. He's the one I'm going to base my ideals off of. The Needs of the Many and the Needs of the Few are on par in importance. The Needs of One are nothing compared to the other 2. That was my father's belief, Cloud's belief, and now, it's my belief."_

"_Good to know you won't abandon us."_

"_I'd never abandon you. You know that."_

"_Of course, I do." Yuffie paused. "I was just making sure you weren't playing around with that promise."_

"_How often do I promise you things?"_

"_Not that often."_

"_That's because I can't keep them all. That's why I make them. Because I can keep them, or I'd die trying. You know this as well as I do."_

Yuffie was silent. _"Yuf?"_

"_I'm just shocked, you know?"_

"_Why?"_

"_You don't feel obligated to help me. You helped me by bringing me back to life. You keep doing things for me that you don't have to do, and yet you never ask for anything in return."_

"_I don't want anything for doing what is right. I simply do what I think is right, or what needs to be done, right or wrong. You know me enough to know that."_

"_Yeah. Oh, Hinata's getting worried. I'll talk to you later."_

"_I'll be in the hanger until it's time to go home."_

"_Okay. I'll meet you there."_

Naruto found himself at Training Ground 44. _'Huh. So I ended up here. Oh well.'_ He used Shunshin to leave.

-Cliff, somewhere around Konohagakure-

Naruto looked at the Cliff face. His right arm glowed a Deep Purple, and a section of the wall opened, before closing when he went through.

After it closed, several florescent lights... well, lit up. He walked down the hallway to a massive hanger, where there was a massive plane that still looked to be in the making. He walked up to a console. "Alpha, what's the status of the Highwind V2?"

_Naruto-sama. Welcome back. The Highwind is making Progress. We are currently working on the propulsion systems. I am sorry we are not finished yet._

"That's fine. I was expecting you to wait until last for that."

_There is nothing else to work on but the Propulsion Systems. There are the components, which are ready, the attachments, in the works, and the Operation Systems, which are in progress, as well. Then there is the synchronization of the many OS's to function under the same OS as a Master Program. At the rate we are moving, the Highwind will be ready within a month._

"Good to know." Naruto nodded. "Grenade production?"

_Currently, we have 524 grenades ready to go._

"And the Paper triggers?"

_What paper triggers?_

"You mean to tell me, the Grenades we have right now are the Pin-trigger version that was used by Shinra?"

_That is correct._

"Stop production at 1,000 of them. Those... Those are going to be sold. I've got a good spot for them to sell, and a few good prices to boot. I'd still have to provide a demonstration for them, so put aside 10, and continue production at the current rate."

_Yes sir._

"What about that new Project Idea? The armor."

_Complete, and ready for testing._

"Good to know. They have the Genjutsu seals, correct?"

_It was a challenge to get them to work, but they do. It will only activate when Mako is channeled into it, however. That was the only drawback._

"Well, can't win them all. We'll be testing them tomorrow. Also, know that we will have a visitor tomorrow as well. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. She's already earned my trust."

_Are you sure it is wise? I know it is not in my programming to question you, however..._

"I know it doesn't seem like it. I don't want many people knowing about this, but she'll have to know sooner or later. Besides, she knows, full well, that the less people that know about it, the more higher ups she can piss off. Knowing her, she'd jump at the chance to piss them off by knowing something they don't."

_You mean she'd keep it from her superiors, just to piss them off?_

"And she'd love every second of it."

_I understand, sir._

"Alright. I'll help out with the Attachments. You need someone that can give a good opinion on it, and I did learn from one of the best mechanics of all time."

_Of course, sir. Shall I let Omega know you have arrived?_

"He'll know when I get there."

He walked up to the giant ship and started working on attaching Rocket boosters, and other pieces in the general area. 3 hours later, a robot that looks humanoid and built for construction, as evidenced by the tools on each of the 4 hands, came up to Naruto.

_Naruto-sama, there is someone approaching the entrance. 2 people, to be exact._

"What do they look like?"

_Anko Mitarashi is one of them. The other has traces of the Lifestream within his veins._

"Anko has permission to enter. The other one... Did you get a visual?"

_Yes sir._

"The other one... Male, somewhat dark skin, scar over his nose, hair is probably in a pineapple shaped ponytail?"

_Yes sir, he is. May I ask how you know this?_

"Let them both in. I trust them both, and Anko knows it. His name is Iruka Umino, one of the only 2 to crack my second mask. He was the closest to bypassing it, too."

_Yes sir. I will send word to Alpha._

Naruto nodded and got back to work. It only took 10 minutes before Anko and Iruka entered the Hanger, and saw the Highwind. They both nearly gaped at the size of it. "hey guys!" They heard Naruto's cheerful voice, before a wind picked up, and he jumped to right in front of them, landing without a single sound, or even crouching. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" He asked, looking at the air ship.

"How did you build this?!" Iruka asked, completely shocked.

"Something I've really been working on for 4 years now. It's a remake of the Highwind, full scale. She's in the final stages of construction, and at the rate she's being built... I'd say another month or so until she's done."

"That's a long time."

"For some, yeah." Naruto then looked at them. "However, given the fact that the majority of the resources I actually need to get everything in order are hard as hell to obtain, 4 years to get this far is astounding. In fact, it would take at least twice that amount of time to get halfway done with this thing and the supplies I have access to. Besides, I'm not the one that will be piloting it. I'm actually glad that I've been building it for years. One of the ones coming is a pilot, and lives to build and fly shit like this. He's actually the one that gave me the idea to build it in the first place. I'm glad I took it, too. When it comes to an all out offense, this baby is gonna do wonders once it's complete."

Then both looked at him flatly, but their eyes held shock, awe, and a hint of "WTF?!" behind them. "Come on. I'll give you the grand tour." And so he did. It took damn near an hour, and some things confused even Iruka.

They were now back in the hanger. "So, any questions I didn't cover?" Anko shook her head, but Iruka nodded. "How do you intend on making that thing fly?"

"You saw the flying boat, Iruka-sensei. You should know that I can do so."

"You never did explain it, though."

"Hmm...You're right. I didn't. Okay, the easiest way for me to describe the method is Fuuinjutsu, however, that's only sugarcoating the method. There are several thousand variables that you wouldn't be able to figure out easily. In fact, few ANBU could do so within the time span of an hour. In what would take them to figure out one, I would've gone through about 690. Give or take a few. As such, I won't be going into detail. Just know that the holes near the back and bottom make it go forward and up respectively, and the propellers cool things down, similar to an air duct. They can also work as an "Idle Movement", meaning aerial, yet stationary. You with me so far?"

Iruka and Anko nodded. "Okay, the next thing you'll need to know is the fuel injection. There are times when it would have to land due to a lack of fuel. Unlike the Original Highwind, This one can land on top of water, as long as one that has been inside of the Lifestream while alive is present, and on board. At this point, only 3 have done so, and are alive. 2 others have, and will be coming one day. As to when, I am not sure, but I know they are coming. Anyway, it can land on the water, and take a few charges from the Lifestream. It does the same on land. I've already started charging the functions. The first time will be taking a lot longer than a refill."

"Why is that?" Anko asked.

"Because what I need the first time around is a bunch of Lightning Materia. It's a Magic Materia allowing use of the spells Thunder, Thundara, and Thundaga. Yuffie used Thundara in the Genin Exam. She also used Watera and Fira. Those are the Level 2 spells, and they are the equivalent of High B- to Low A-rank in the Jutsu Scale. She can use the Level 3 spells on each of them. That means Thundaga, Waterga, and Firaga. She also has a Summon Materia. Hers is Ifrit. I have the Master Summon, Master Command, and Master Magic. I can use all summons through Materia, all spells throughout all Magic Materia, and All Commands through the Command Materia. If you want a list, get in line, because I have to make it. My favorite Materia, out of all of them... It actually seems like the Sharingan, and is the closest I can get to it. The Enemy Skill Materia. And it doesn't tie into any of the Master Materia."

(A/N: I know this isn't true in the game, but it is in this story. Bear with it.)

"There is a major difference though. The skill itself _must_ be used on me. I can't just see it used and can use it myself. An example: Someone launches a Suiton: Suiryuudan and it hits me. If I'm still alive, I can channel the Jutsu through the Enemy Skill Materia and use it myself. However, if the same jutsu hits my teammate, I can't use it that way. It is this way that I can learn any attack that uses Direct Contact, from a distance. I get hit with it, and survive, I can use it. My Teammate gets hit with it, I can't. If I fall unconscious from the attack, I won't be able to use it. If I dodge it completely, I can't use it. If I dodge, though only partially, I can use it, only if it, at the least, grazes the limb it is in." Naruto raised his left arm.

"It's in my left Forearm. As long as a Direct Contact Jutsu at least grazes the Forearm, not the upper arm, and not the hand, I can use it. If I get hit full force, I'll learn it, no contest." Naruto sighed, as he put his arm down. "Yuffie and I are currently the only ones with this Materia right now, as the other 2 that are known to be out there are currently lost to the world."

Iruka and Anko nodded at that, but they were a little scared because of it. "What happens if..."

"If it's an Assassination Jutsu, I'd avoid it. Unless I have something that will allow me to absorb the Element on me, I would avoid it altogether. Kakashi Hatake's Raikiri and his Chidori will not affect me. In fact, it will give me the chakra put into it. All Lightning Element attacks will be absorbed into my Chakra Reserves like a sponge soaks up water. If My Chakra is at full capacity, then it can be used to heal injuries. Either way, I won't have to worry about Lightning Jutsu being used on me."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what about the others?" Iruka asked. "Surely you can think of something along those lines, right?"

"I already have." He admitted. "Unfortunately, I lack the major materials needed to do so. That's the main problem with that. The moment it can happen, I'd do so, but that would be a ways off."

Anko and Iruka nodded at that. "Still, I can't believe you did all this. I mean..."

"I know what you mean, Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him. "This kind of stuff is long forgotten. The only records of this are here in this Hanger. Everything else is destroyed, or withered with time. I'm placing my bet on the former though. What's more is, no Ninja, aside from myself, knows the exact process used to create the mass majority of all of this." A Robot came up to them.

_Naruto-sama, there appears to be Lifestream Activity._

"Location?"

_It would appear to be nearby in Konohagakure. Someone else is channeling it through their Chakra System._

"Do you have any way to identify them?" Naruto asked, a little frantic.

_We are in the process now._ The robot replied.

"Someone else Channeling the Lifestream?" Iruka asked, surprised. "Is that even possible?"

"I didn't think it was." Naruto admitted.

_Found him. Jiraiya of the Sannin._ _He is..._

"That figures." Naruto interrupted.

_Sir?_

"I should've guessed it. His Summons are the Toads. They have something called Hermit Mode. With it they channel Nature Chakra. That is like the Chakra of... the... That kind of explanation would be helpful."

_Please explain._

"Chakra is the Life force of any living being. The Lifestream is the Life force of the Planet. This means that by channeling Nature Chakra, you are effectively channeling the Mako from the Lifestream." Naruto explained. Iruka's eyes widened.

"That actually makes sense." Anko and Naruto looked at him. "Each point you made was correct. And since the Lifestream is the Life force of the planet itself, then Nature Chakra, which is the Chakra from the Nature of the Planet itself is effectively the Lifestream."

"And that is Mako in a nutshell." Naruto continued. "One problem that I can see is the fact that it shouldn't even be possible to do so." This earned their attention. "I'll have to talk to Jiji about this." He turned to the robot. "Continue working on the Highwind. I want it done as soon as possible."

_Yes sir. Anything else?_

"If there is any threat of Invasion to Konohagakure, let me or Kurama know. Keep all scanners open."

_Understood._ Naruto grabbed Anko and Iruka, and left in a Shunshin.

-Hokage's Tower-

A old man with white spiky hair, and Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, were talking. "Is this information correct?"

"It would seem so." The man with white hair replied. "Unfortunately, I really need to spend time with my godson. I've been far too busy for my liking."

Naruto heard that the moment he came in. "So, you never wanted to leave me alone, eh?" This caught their attention.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I picked up traces of the Lifestream in the village. It wouldn't have moved the way it was if it was a natural flow. After it stopped, I pinpointed it and was about to let you know."

"I thought you were the only one able to do so." Sarutobi admitted.

"Hokage-sama, what are you talking about?" The old man, Jiraiya asked.

"You mean you don't recognize your own godson? I'm hurt." Jiraiya looked shocked.

"And here I thought I would have to search high and low for you." Jiraiya stated, before sighing. "I had every intention of taking care of you. My only problem is the orders I have. I haven't been able to come to the village in well over 8 years. If I was, I would've looked for you, Naruto."

"And why didn't you say screw it and come anyway?" Naruto questioned, holding up a hand to silence Iruka from pointing out his disrespect.

"I wouldn't have been able to see you period if I did." Jiraiya admitted. "Had I done that, I would have been listed as a Rogue for insubordination, and never allowed in the village or face execution. If that happened... I still can't face my old student."

"You mean my parents, right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod, before a shocked look appeared on his face.

"How did you..."

"Find out? I've been learning under them and several others in a place called the Lifestream. They are both pissed, my mother especially, that you have done nothing to help out. She even suggested I use something that is called a TRUE Kage Killer. And no, Jiji. This isn't the Sexy Jutsu. You haven't seen either of the others I have."

Sarutobi paled at that. _'He has MORE?!'_ "Though, I will be the first to admit that my graduation from the Academy is the reason either of them are possible."

Sarutobi's thoughts were frantic. _'He learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. That much is certain. But what else did he learn from it?'_

"Look, whatever they want done to me, then do it." Jiraiya stated. "I probably deserve every bit of it and more."

Kurama entered the room. **"Naruto..."**

"They were watching, weren't they?"

"**Got it in one, kit. Your father is a little pissed that someone is trying to overrule the Hokage. Kushina is pissed that anyone has tried to keep you from finding anyone close to you."**

"If there's anyone to blame, it's the council." Sarutobi stated. "They've gained too much power for their own good."

"They've obviously become obsessed with it." Jiraiya added.

"**Then I believe you should come clean about his heritage. Not a perfect idea, but the best at this point."**

"No." Naruto stated, earning everyone's attention. "I think we should call a Council meeting. I know how to get their heads out of their asses. I've done so with those who are dead, and a few others that are alive. Those Alive, didn't realize it until a deal was closed. It helps when you learn from the dead."

The fox nodded. **"That is good. So you know, everything is set. The Avalanche will be coming soon."** Naruto nodded at that.

"Alright. I'm out. Oh, and Jiraiya? I'll be waiting for the Toads." Naruto stated, but his shoulder was grabbed before he could leave.

"If you want to sign, then here." Jiraiya pulled the scroll off of his back. "The Toad Contract is right here. If you've been learning from your father, then I have no worries about your skill level. As much as I hope you don't have your mother's temperament, I seriously hope that she taught you as well. If for no other reason, that she was the Second best Kunoichi of her time."

"Oh? And who was better than her? Some big breasted whore?" Naruto countered.

Jiraiya sighed. "Perverted comments aside, the only one that beats her out as a Kunoichi is Tsunade herself. Skills aside, she's actually the most beautiful there ever was. Tsunade doesn't hold a candle to her in looks, but I know for a fact that she'd never go for me. I'm better off going with a partially hopeless case than your mother, who I had no chance with."

Naruto smirked at that. "You may be able to redeem yourself to my father, but you know as well as I do that, even in death, my mother is stubborn. She may not like the fact that I'm pointing it out, but it's true. She won't forgive your absence easily. The way I see it, you chose the lesser of two evils. Stay away for a while, and come back later, instead of sticking around and getting charged for insubordination, and never see you again. What's more is, if I did take you, they'd kill you on sight."

Naruto signed the Toad Contract. "Good to know. _Now_ I'm out." he left in a Shunshin.

Jiraiya leveled a Glare at Sarutobi. "At first, I was just going to ask about the important bits, but thanks to this: I want to know _everything._ Even the slightest bit of information that would seem irrelevant. _I want to know it all._" Sarutobi sighed, knowing he should've sent a messenger. "Anko, Iruka. Please leave." They both nodded and left.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	4. Side note!

I believe I should say this now.

I lost the muse for this story _MONTHS_ before I posted it. I typed it up out of boredom, along with a Zoids/Naruto crossover, which I currently have no name for.

Yes, that means there are NO updates planned for this story. It was typed out of boredom mostly. I haven't touched it since. if you wish to start your own version with my story as a guide, go ahead. Just let me know you're taking it so I can see how you do.

I'm sorry if this upsets people, but if the muse returns, then I'll continue it. otherwise, it's a dead story.

Dead, but not forgotten.

Signed,

XInsanityXAreolusXShadowwind X


End file.
